Broken
by fabulousfriends
Summary: Every hundred years, there are two Rats and the cat is given a chance of love and if they work together then they can bring down Akito. Yuki/Tohka (OC) and Kyo/Tohru. Can Yuki and Tohka over come their fear of Akito? and can Kyo finally find love and will tohru be that love?
1. Chapter 1

Uncharacteristic cooperation was witnessed between Kaibara High and Tokyo Girls Academy on the last day of the school year. It marked the start of the end - of a half-century-long rivalry between the two schools. A student council meeting was being held to discuss strategies of resolving conflict that had unfortunately started to affect the students in recent years. It had gotten so bad that there had been eggings of major buildings at the opposite school, death threats placed upon people who the students believed to be their "enemy" at the rival school and even physical fights. Authority figures at the schools had let go of past grudges, but the students had yet to do the same. You couldn't blame them, but really, after all those years, it was time to forgive and forget, bringing us back to the student council meeting. The teachers had essentially forced it on them, but the council members had enough sense not to kill each other during the meeting. Yuki Sohma of Kaibara High and Reika Hayashi of TGA had been selected to lead the meeting, as leaders of their respective student councils. The council members filed in to the Board Room of TGA and sat in their seats along the polished wooden table - Kaibara High on the right side and TGA on the left. The air struggled under the weight of the silence.

Yuki went up to the front of the room and was the first to speak. 'Do I have everyone's attention?'

Everyone gave a small nod in his direction.

'Good. I must first ask if everyone agrees that something should indeed be done about the rivalry between the two schools.' He said this with such seriousness in his voice he almost sounded angry and in result no one could answer his question – the usually placid Yuki Sohma meant business.

Reika was the first person to reply. 'I agree that something must be done to stop these outrageous acts that these two schools have put upon each other, within the past few years,' she said, looking straight at Yuki's face.

Wow, he's really handsome, and from what I heard from the girls at his school he is a prince...we would make the best couple ever! She thought. Yuki cleared his throat and only then had she realised she had spaced out and that everyone was looking at her.

'Are you okay Miss Hayashi, are you feeling alright?' Yuki asked.

'Oh yes I am fine I was just...um...thinking about new ways that we could bring the schools together!'

'Well what have you come up with so far?' Yuki asked her.

DAMN...I wasn't expecting him to ask me that, she though frantically. 'Um...well maybe a talent show of some sort...I mean well the two schools could team up to make the best performances they possibly could and it will help them learn that if the two schools work together then we could do things we haven't been able to do before!' She looked up expecting him to be laughing at her but when she looked up she only saw a small smile that looked almost sad but that look of sadness was only there for a moment before he replied to her suggestion.

'I think that is a great idea and I agree that it would help the students in many ways if they learnt that the two schools could work together in harmony instead of destroying each other.'

It's true; he really is like a prince, Reika thought. She drifted off again.

'Of course, while it is a wonderful idea, others must be considered as well,' Yuki said smoothly. He gestured to the rest of the council members, who were a little dazed from the fast pace of the meeting and had not yet said anything. 'Raise your hand if you have any other ideas, everyone.'

It seemed that the vote was unanimous, or that the student council hadn't been listening.

'Do I really have everyone's attention?'

Everyone nodded and it was decided that they would have a talent show in one week's time. They were all about to leave when Yuki stopped them. 'Wait! We need to decide who will be running it, I think we should have one person from each school to do it so it isn't one sided.' They all sat back down and Reika asked if anyone had any suggestions for who should host the talent show.

'Well, I think that Miss Tohru Honda would be a perfect choice to host the talent show because she cares for everyone's needs and I think she would love it,' Yuki said.

'I agree with Yuki on this one,' one of the other council members from Kaibara High said. 'She is one of those people who just loves to help everyone out because she always finds the brighter side of life and she wouldn't be mean to the contestants or anything because she doesn't even believe in the rivalry anyway.'

'Okay then can you ask her about that and report it back to me as soon as possible?' Reika asked.

'Yes of course Miss Hayashi, and who would you pick from your school to host the show?' Yuki replied.

'Well I think it should be me because I would be like the perfect person for the job and I came up with the idea so it should be me!' she almost yelled (almost). Yuki was surprised but agreed to her statement anyway.

So all was settled for the talent show that would happen in one week's time and as Yuki walked through the school to the parking lot he was both relaxed and tense. He could stop putting on a nonchalant front, but couldn't help but stray back to those painful memories that had haunted him for ten years. When Reika brought up the idea of the talent show he remembered when he was little and he would play the piano while his best friend Tohka would sing along with the tune of the music. He and Tohka were both cursed under the year of the rat, which came with negative consequences but also a deep connection (as part of a curse set upon the Sohma family by the vengeful spirits of the Chinese zodiac), and so they had been through everything together. When Akito would get mad and beat them, they were always there to heal each other's wounds – even the ones that could not be seen, but only felt in the heart. They would cry together and they would laugh together and they would even sometimes play with Hatsuharu, when Akito was sleeping...they would do everything together but...

'YUKI!' someone yelled, snapping Yuki out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Hatori standing by his car. 'I was calling your name for about two minutes, what's wrong?'

'Nothing!' Yuki blurted. 'I guess I just kinda spaced out for a while there, so I'm sorry...just forget it ever happened okay?' He looked on the verge of tears so Hatori decided to drop it. Though of course Hatori, being the analytical person he is, did not stop thinking about it.

They were only halfway back to Shigure's house when Hatori brought up the conversation again.

'Yuki I know you were thinking about her and it's okay because-' he began, but he was cut off by Yuki yelling at him.

'JUST SHUT UP HATORI! Please just stop it…'

Hatori was taken aback by this sudden outburst from Yuki. Yuki hardly ever lost his temper, and Hatori knew this was a very upsetting topic for him, but he wouldn't give up just yet. 'It's not your fault she is gone Yuki…'

Yuki didn't answer and Hatori knew that Yuki was thinking about what had happened on that dreadful day ten years ago.

(Yuki POV, flashback)

I was only six when it happened. I had just come home from school and was going to surprise Tohka with a necklace that I had found at a small shop in town. She had been home "sick" but the truth was she just didn't want to go to school anymore because the kids at our school would tease her for how she looked. That was strange to me, because we looked the same: we both had the same grey hair and the same purple eyes, and we were sometimes mistaken for twins when in fact we weren't even related.

But there was one difference we had – she was shy, but I would stand up for myself if people made fun of the way I looked, but she...she wouldn't say a word. She would instead start crying and that would only make people pick on her more. I tried to help her but nothing ever worked. The others cast a shadow over her, when she had been so bright and bubbly. I couldn't be angry with them – Akito affected her most, and the other children only made it worse.

Playtime was supposed to be our escape, and they let her down. They crushed her, but she acted as if they didn't – when it was just us two, at least.

It saddened me just as much as it saddened her. The strong, brilliant Tohka – a beacon in the worst of times – had been reduced to a quiet little mouse. Not a rat, no…a mouse.

Today I was going to try and make her smile that beautiful smile that I hadn't seen in a long time, but when I walked into our room she wasn't there. We were so close that even in the huge Main House, we had decided to share a room, against Akito's demands that we be separated.

I don't know if Akito knew that he would get what he wanted in the end, but it's something I'd rather not think about.

There was something on her bed, though: a picture of Hatsuharu, Tohka and myself. I was curious as to why this would be on her bed so I picked it up to look at it closer and when I flipped it over I found writing on the back:

Love never dies, but it can be broken. I am sorry Yuki.

I read it over and over again until I finally realised what it had meant. I ran to Hatori's clinic only to find him crying. I pretended I was ignorant, but only to reassure myself. She wouldn't.

Would she?

'Hatori what is wrong?' I asked, my voice barely a whisper. Hatori heard, though.

'Yuki, I am so sorry but…Tohka she...she's gone.'

My worst fear had come true.

'NO! You're lying, Hatori…YOU'RE LYING!' I told myself that too, but it was just more unrealistic assurance, courtesy of myself.

'I am sorry Yuki, but she climbed onto the top of the house and she...she jumped.'

'NO!'

'Yuki I am so sorry…'

'And you couldn't step in?'

'Akito-'

'Akito this, Akito that! I hate you, Hatori!'

'I didn't have a choice…she was too fast…'

'NO TOHKA!' I ran out of the room crying and when I turned the corner I bumped into Akito. 'Yuki, why so sad...oh wait, is it because your friend – your dear, useless, crushed little friend – is dead?'

His words resonated throughout my tortured mind. They still do.

'SHUT UP AKITO! SHE WAS TEN TIMES THE PERSON YOU WILL EVER BE!' I knew I would regret my words later, but everything was swirling around me, taunting me. The crumbling pieces of my already fragile life danced before my tear-filled eyes, like damp autumn leaves after rain. I ran away from him and locked myself in my bedroom.

I didn't come out for five days. After that I had locked all my words away. I don't know what I would have said if I hadn't.

I ate as little as possible – just enough to keep me alive,and after a year and a half he was diagnosed with anorexia, this went on for two whole years before I could function almost normally again and all the memories of the times Tohka and I had shared faded enough for me to act like the emotional turmoil had passed. Then, the memories were almost like family photos in your living room – you pass them every day, but you hardly ever dust them. Dusting them is too much effort, and it makes you sneeze.

With my memories of Tohka, other people's "sneezing" is my crying. And I couldn't cry.

Akito would promise me that one tear from me meant one bruise from him, and he is very good at keeping promises.

Credit where credit's due, you know?

(End Yuki's POV and flashback)

Before he knew it, they were back at Shigure's house.

Hatori's expression was sad, and a little pained. It always was when what they had dubbed "the incident" was brought up. 'Yuki, I am sorry but you have to remember that it's not your fault she is gone,' he said trying to comfort Yuki.

'Yeah I know it's just...never mind…' Yuki trailed off while getting out of the car. When he walked inside he didn't even bother to say that he was home. He just went straight up to his room so he could be alone to calm down a little bit before dinner. He owed to Tohru – she was so kind to everyone.

Hatori came in shortly after just as Tohru was coming out of the kitchen. 'Oh Hatori, w...where's Yuki? I thought you were bringing him home' she said worry written all over her face.

'Don't worry, Miss Honda,' Hatori told her. 'He probably went up to his room, but I think it's best if we just leave him alone for now, he has had a hard day. Now if you'll excuse me…' Hatori went off in search of Shigure – he had something important to discuss with him.

Tohru felt really bad for not realising that Yuki had come home and she wondered if he was okay, after what Hatori had said she had started to worry. She was curious, but of course she respected Yuki's privacy, and so she decided that she would also listen to Hatori and not bother him for the moment.

'Now, where's Kyo?' Tohru asked herself. She sighed, retrieving a saucepan from the cupboard below the counter (she had to start making dinner at some point). 'I hope he's okay, too.'


	2. Chapter 2

Boys it's time for dinner", Tohru called up the stairs to Yuki and Kyo, she was worried about them they had seemed detached all day and hadn't had a chance to talk to them yet, so as you can imagine Tohru being Who she was was extremely worried about the two of them.

True Yuki was at his student council meeting at TGA, and Kyo had decided to skip school that day because they let out early because it was the last day of the school year and he wanted to train and figure out how to finally beat Yuki in a fight.

Tohru however had spent the whole day at school helping with the last day pack up. Uo and Hana where there to and she had gone to the park with her two friends after would before coming home to see Shigure and Kyo, Yuki didn't get home until a little while ago...

For dinner, Tohru had decided to make:

Makizushi, Miso Soup, Nigiri, fish, salad and rice balls.

She had made a lot of food today because Hatori, momiji and Hutsuharu were joining them for dinner. She didn't really know why but more the merrier!

"Tohru!...Tohru were here!" Momiji was now standing in the kitchen with Hatori and Haru close behind him. 'speaking of the Devils' Tohru thought smiling to herself.

"Hey Tohru I haven't seen you since school...it feels like it's been forever! Oh oh how's Kyo oh and Yuki and..." But momiji couldn't finish because Hatori put a hand over his mouth a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Momiji, turn down your voice you don't want to wake all of Japan"

Momiji giggled "Sorry har'i, but I love Tohru, and...oh hi Shigure" Shigure at that moment just happened to walk into the room, probably because he heard a certain blonde haired bunny rabbit.

"Hello Momiji, hello Haru, and Hatori" Shigure smiled " Hari can you come here for a minute? Momiji you can help Tohru and Haru Yuki is upstairs" Shigure said.

Before everyone could go there separate ways Kyo came running down the stairs screaming "OH HELL WHATS MOMIJI AND HATORI DOING HERE..." He then spotted Hutsuharu. "OH GREATE THE COWS HERE TO...DAMN IT ALL!" And with that said he ran back upstairs to sit on the roof.

"Ah Kyo wait...uh um..." Tohru didn't know what else to say, but Momiji did it for her.

"Kyo your so mean!..." Though she didn't really think she would have put it like that... "Okay Tohru what do you want me to do?" Momiji said putting on a bright pink apron and jumping around the kitchen.

"Oh um...you can start with getting the plates out of the cabinet for me thanks" Tohru said now going back to making dinner.

Hatori went of with Shigure to his office and Haru left everyone down stairs and went off in search for Yuki, He decided he would look in Yuki's room because that was the most likely where his favourite rat would be hiding.

But when he walked and saw Yuki sitting by the window crying, he immediately felt panic run through his body and everything froze. The last time he had seen Yuki cry was when they where six, and Tohka had just...well...died...and for two years crying was the only sound that ever came out of Yuki's mouth, so if Yuki was crying this was probably a big deal, Haru needed to know what had happened so he cleared his throat to get the purple eyed boys attention.

At the sudden noise, Yuki looked up complete shock on his face from the sudden intruder. "Haru...wha...what are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"I came to have dinner, Hatori and momiji are down stairs...you Okay?" He asked shutting the door and walking over to Yuki sitting next to him. Yuki shook his head. "Tell me what's wrong then" Haru said.

"I am sure you already know." Yuki said tears once again falling from his lavender eyes.

"Yeah your right I do know" Haru said wrapping his arms around The small rat. "And you know what you can just cry okay I won't judge."

"H-Haru..." Yuki said into Haru's shirt. "T-this isn't necessary...I..."

"Shh just let it out let it all out" Haru didn't have to say it again for Yuki wrapped his arms around him and cried.

Haru used his fingers to draw mini circles on the rats back in an attempt to calm him. Though nothing really seemed to be working. Yuki was hardly ever like this...and when he was, it was horrible to witness.

"W-why did if have to be her?" Yuki murmured. "I-if I could just see her I would trade places I would die if it meant I could see her again even if for a moment."

"No Yuki she wouldn't have wanted that you know her...she would want you to live"

"But I d-don't want to live anymore Haru..."

"Yuki you have said that at least every week for the past 8 years! And yet your still here and besides you haven't tried anything for 3 years that must mean something!"

Yuki shook his head. "Every single one of my attempts have been stopped before I could go through with them. And the last three years have been different"

"Well maybe that's because we know you deserve to live...and Tohka would have wanted you to live. And I bet for the past three years she has been the reason you haven't tried anything she was looking out for you! She's been there watching over you" Yuki shook his head again.

"Yuki..." Haru sighed.

A knock at the door was heard and Haru let go of Yuki leaving him by the window before going to see who was there. "What?" He asked opening the door.

"Dinner is served!" Shigure sang. "Tohru worked really hard so come on down stairs! And eat! I guarantee it will be one of the best meals you have ever had!"

Shigure turned to go but Haru stopped him. "Shigure wait!"

"What is it Haru?" Shigure asked turning back.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

Haru looked back inside the room to Yuki who was now staring out the window at the dark star covered sky then back to Shigure who was seemingly getting impatient. "Something."

"I'm not going to b able to help you if you don't tell me what you need help with, now come on Tohru's cooking is amazing! And I'm getting hungry!" He wined. He really did act like a dog sometimes.

He turned to go again but Haru once again stopped him. "Yuki"

He turned back. "What?"

"I need help with Yuki..."

"What do you mean? He fell asleep and won't wake up? If so I am not losing my life because of this.."

"That's not it!"

"Homework? He can finish it after dinner!"

"No..."

"Is he sick? Look I am not Hatori I am way to handsome for that!"

"No!"

"It's not something dirty is It? Because..."

Haru had had enough of this, he grabbed the dog by the collar and stared him straight in the eye. "It's time for you to be mature and help me with Yuki, no stupid perverted stuff just please be responsible and help me."

Shigure nodded and once Haru let go of him walked into Yuki's room. Upon seeing Yuki he sighed and walked over to the distraught teen. "Yuki?" He asked. "Tohru has made dinner do you want to come down and join everyone? Yuki shook his head. "Tohru worked really hard on making dinner tonight it would be a real shame not to join us." Yuki once again shook his head. "Haru I can't fix this" Shigure said. "I am no doctor!"

"He doesn't need a doctor just support."

"Well I can't do that either! I am no Hatori! Call Ayame maybe!"

"That will only make it worse!"

"No it won't!"

"Yes Shigure, it will"

"But it's Yuki! I have never been able to help him with anything!"

"There is a first time for everything!"

Shigure looked at the rat staring out his window and sighed. "What do it do?"

"Just help me calm him down enough to bring him down stairs." Haru replied.

Shigure sighed. "Okay I have a plan and if it doesn't work I give up!"

"Fine just do it!"

"Yuki come on Tohru is getting worried" Shigure said.

This got Yuki, he slowly stood from his seat and walked towards the door. "Fine I'll eat but only for Miss Honda." With that he walked out.

Haru smiled. "Thank you Shigure." For once he actually did something right.

"No problem but what is the matter with him?" Shigure questioned.

"Never mind that just thanks." Haru said.

"Why didn't you just tell him about Tohru being worried that seemed to have worked."

"Because...I don't think he would have agreed to go if I said it...I know what's wrong and why he is like this but you...no...you don't know and so he would listen to you."

"I'm not sure I understand Haru."

"Do you ever?"

"Oh that hurt!" Shigure said walking out of the room in "anger". Haru sighed and looked around the room. His eyes landed on a picture on Yuki's desk. He walked over and picked it up dusting it off and then moving to the bed and sitting on the end of it. He ran his finger down the picture and let his own tears fall.

The picture was the same one that had sent Yuki into two years of silence the one of Himself, Yuki and Tohka.

FLASHBACK (Haru POV)

"Haru!" I turned to see Yuki running towards me.

"Yuki? Should you be outside?" I asked running over and meeting him. He shook his head. "Then why the hell are you out here?"

"Well Akito is asleep and I needed some fresh air, and besides I wanted to see you!"

"But Akito will be upset."

"He is sleeping, and he won't wake up for a while, he has the flu...again." I started laughing. "W-what's so funny?"

"N-nothing...hahaha...its just..." I couldn't do it, I was laughing to much.

"Yeah well, whatever is so funny, it must be stupid!"

"It's not that it's just, your so sure of yourself"

Yuki frowned. "I wouldn't say that I was sure of myself...I was just stating fact."

"Right sorry..." I said rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. He shook his head as if to say it was okay and I smiled at him. "So...what are we going to do?"

"Um...well...I want you to meet someone..."

I looked at him for a bit not really understanding. "W-what do you mean? I didn't think you had any friends..."

"Your right I'm sorry" he said turning away.

"No no no! I'm sorry!" He turned back to face me. "I didn't mean to be rude."

He smiled. "No it's okay, and besides I kinda expected it."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because I have to go, I promised I would be back soon, she will be waiting for me."

"Ooh I am intrigued! Who is she?"

He crossed his arms pretending to be all protective. "She is Tohka and if you hurt her then boy you will be sorry" we both started laughing. "No but seriously, her name is Tohka and she wants to meet you."

"Well then I shall come and meet this Tohka."

"K follow me!"

We walked through the large family estate for what seemed like forever until we finally reached our destination: Hatori's house. "Um...Yuki what are we doing here?" I thought we were meeting a girl...so why would we come here?

"Oh, we are here because this is where Tohka is." He stated matter of factly.

"Does Hatori have a new girlfriend or something?" I had heard about what happened to Kana and Hatori doesn't sound like the type of guy to pick up another girl that easy.

"No no no, Tohka is just a little sick that's all. She has to stay here for a little while so Hatori can look after her and make sure she gets better." Yuki said avoiding eye contact seemingly upset about something, but I didn't dare ask what.

I nodded moving the thought of Yuki's sad expression to the back of my mind. "Okay then...so do I get to meet her or not?!"

"Oh yeah! Come on she is just inside!" He got inside and I was greeted with the sight of all Hatori's medical crap. I mean yeah sure it helped all of us get better when we where sick but I didn't really find any interest in the stuff. "Hatori I'm back!" Yuki called. "Just make yourself comfortable Haru I'm going to go and find Hatori."

"K" while Yuki went to go and do that I sat on the floor and waited. Hatori must be either out or extremely busy for him not to come and see us when Yuki said that we were here...well he didn't really say that I was here just him...I wonder if I'm meant to be here. Probably not.

"Haru?" I looked up to see Hatori standing at the door. "What are you doing here?"

I gulped, I was in trouble. "I came here with Yuki, he wanted me to meet Tohka."

"What?" Okay now he seemed very upset. "YUKI!" He yelled so loudly I swear the house shook. Yuki came running into the room shortly after, and after scanning the room turned to Hatori. "What did you tell Haru?" Hatori asked.

"That Tohka wanted to see him..." Yuki said head bowed.

"Tohka is meant to be a secret! What where you thinking telling Haru!?"

"I was thinking that it would be good for her to meet new people."

Hatori sighed. "Yuki." He bent down on one knee so he was no eye level with the rat and lifted his chin so he was looking into his eyes. "Akito will not be pleased."

"He won't find out! Please Hatori..." Yuki looked like he was about to cry.

Hatori sighed again. "Okay, but this is the only time I let this go, no more people are to know about her, do you understand me?" Yuki nodded now smiling.

It seemed that they had forgotten I was even in the room so I spoke up. "So um, I'm still here!"

Hatori turned to me. "Sorry Haru, look you can go with Yuki but you have to be quite, and Tohka is shy so if she doesn't talk to you right away then don't worry and she is very sick so please be careful with her, and be nice."

"Stop worrying Hatori, I am sure it will be fine." I said following Yuki out of the room, but I am sure I heard Hatori mumble 'I hope so' under his breath.

I followed Yuki through the house, I hadn't been here much at all and so I was happy to have someone leading the way, or I would probably be lost right now. Soon we arrived at a white door, this was where Yuki stopped. "Okay, you have to promise not to turn into black Haru!" He said turning to me.

"What the hell is black Haru?" I asked playing dumb, of course I knew what it was. He gave me a look that said stop being stupid and so I gave in. "I promise, why would I turn black anyway?"

"You did when you first met me." He replied turning back to he door.

"That's because you are the rat, I didn't know you could ever be something different."

He smiled. "Good, now are you ready?" I nodded. "Good!" He turned the handle and opened the door. And there she was, sitting in her bed her hands folded, staring out the window. When the door opened however she turned to us and when her eyes landed on me she smiled. She had a beautiful smile. Yuki walked up to her and gave her a hug, I was surprised he didn't transform. "Hello little mouse" mouse?

"Hello Yuki." Her voice was so delicate, so small. "Is that Haru?" She asked pointing to me. Yuki nodded turning to me, smiling. I had never seen him smile like that.

"Um...hi"

"Haru this is Tohka, and Tohka this is Hatsuharu! Haru for short" Yuki introduced. We smiled at each other but then she turned away to look out the window again.

"Did I do something wrong?" I whispered to Yuki.

"No" he replied. "She just does that."

"Okay..." I watched Yuki climb onto the bed with her, not getting under the covers but just siting there with her looking out the window. I stared at them. They looked so alike the hair and the eyes, just everything! My first thought was that they were siblings maybe even twins! but, Yuki only had Ayame...At least that's what I was told. Then my mind reeled back to when Yuki had hugged her, he didn't transform...that meant. "Tohka your part of the zodiac?" She turned to me and nodded as did Yuki.

"Haru Tohka is cursed with the spirit of he rat." Yuki said.

"That makes no sense! Your the rat." I pointed out.

"Every hundred years two rats are born, no one really knows why but it's always happened." Tohka said. "That's why we look so much like each other, and why we didn't transform when we hugged before." I was aghast. Two rats? That did explain a lot but I'm not sure I completely believe it yet.

A knock at the door sounded and we all turned to see Hatori. "Yuki can I have a word with you please?" Yuki nodded leaving the room, Hatori however stayed behind. He beckoned me over to him, I obliged. "Haru, be careful with her, she is sensitive." I turned to Tohka who was again staring out the window.

"Where are you taking Yuki?"

"None of your consternation just a check up he is looking a little pale." He said turning and leaving the room, shutting the door gently behind him, leaving me and Tohka all alone.

"Why do you look out the window?" I asked.

"No reason really" she sighed. Then why did she do it? I wondered. "But." She continued. "I have always loved to watch the trees dance." She turned and gave me a small smile, I smiled back.

I then walked over to the bed and sat across from her. "So...your a rat too?" I asked. She nodded. "That would explain Yuki asking me not to go black" she giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Yuki told me the story of how you two first met"

"What's so funny about that?" She stopped laughing.

"Nothing at all really, I'm sorry I laughed, I guess I was just trying to lighten the mood"

"Right..."

"Yuki was surprised too, when you stopped yelling, he didn't think you would stop screaming at him"

"I was so mad though"

"Just because of what he is?"

"I guess"

"Never judge people Haru...it will only hurt you more in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing...lets watch the trees now."

I smiled "That sounds great"

She smiled back, but then she started coughing. "A-are you okay?" I asked worried.

She nodded. "Just sick" I smiled at her and she smiled back (again) And looking at her smile, I knew, I needed to protect her. Yuki's Little mouse.

END FLASHBACK

Dinner was a very quiet one, even Momiji wasn't talking, so of course the first one to talk was Shigure. "So how was everyone's last day of school, Kyo?" Kyo looked up and glared daggers at Shigure, it appeared that he didn't want to talk about it. 'Did his eyes get darker...creepy' Shigure thought.

"I didn't go to school you stupid dog, I was training all day so I didn't go to school stupid" Kyo said while stuffing food into his mouth.

"oh and how was that Kyo? Shigure asked, "none of you bloody business, dog!" Kyo yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"Oh..ah Kyo um be carful...erm" Tohru sweat dropped watching Kyo smash his fist against the table, she was worried he was going to brake his hand (forgetting that he could brake the table without getting a single scratch)

"Ah...never mind I'm not hungry I'm going to my room" Kyo said running up the stairs and then moments later the sound of a door slamming could be heard. Shigure sighed. "I try to be nice and what does he do? Brake the house..."

"He didn't brake anything..." Haru said.

"He almost did!" This started a small argument against the two, not on Kyo exactly but how Shigure would worry about absolutely nothing.

Tohru was watching them argue with a slighlty worried look on her face. "Miss Honda" Yuki said trying to get the brunettes attention.

"Oh, um yes...Yuki?" Tohru said complete confusion written on her face as she turned to face purple eyed teen.

"Well, at my meeting today...we needed to discuss a way to bring the two schools together and we decided on a talent show and we were wondering if you would like to help run it meaning you would announce the acts coming up onto stage." Yuki explained.

"Oh well, um...I, okay I'll do it" Tohru said at first unsure of her decision but then she seemed so full of exitment. That's Tohru for you.

"Hm, I thought you would like to do it Miss Honda..." Yuki said drifting off at the end of his sentence.

'Huh, what's this...Yuki he...he looks almost sad...maybe he's sick' Tohru thought to herself.

"Okay so how was your day Yuki?" Shigure asked keen to know how his student council meeting went (think about it Yuki had a meeting at an all girls school...this is Shigure where talking about) apparently finished with his argument with Haru.

"I guess it was okay."

"Did you see much of Tokyo?"

Yuki shook his head. "No I was too busy with the meeting."

"Any cute girls that caught your eye?"

"Not now Shigure, *sigh*, I'm sorry miss Honda I'm not hungry" Yuki said, standing and heading for the stairs.

Hatori seeing this got up as well grabbing hold of the rats arm. "Yuki, remember it..." But before Hatori could finish Yuki finished his sentence for him.

"It's not my fault, yeah I know, I...I just need to be alone right now, sorry" Yuki then turned and slowly walked up the stairs to his own room.

"Wait Yuki!...erm..."Tohru started towards the stairs but before she got there a small hand gripped her own, she looked down to see Momiji gripping her hand tightly.

"Wait, Tohru I think Yuki and Kyo should be left alone now...besides I want to tell you about my day at school doesn't that sound fun!?" Momiji said starting to dance around like a five year old.

"Yeah but, well neither of them really touched their food and they might get hungry and they might be sick and I didn't notice and..."

"Tohru, no need to worry I'm sure they will be back to normal in no time okay" Shigure said shoving food into his mouth. (He doesn't really care)

"Okay" Tohru replied.

Meanwhile on the roof Kyo was in deep thought.

'Why is it always me...I find someone I love and they run away...I bet that's why she left she was afraid of me just like everyone else, even my own mother, Michiko...why, why did you leave, are you afraid of me?' Kyo thought to himself.

"I wonder...Michiko...are we looking at the same stars tonight?" Kyo asked himself before slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Unknown to him that the girl he loved, was looking at the same stars he was that night wondering...hoping that one day they would meet again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Michiko, clean your room!"

Michiko sighed, huffing her fringe out of her eyes and letting herself fall onto her unmade bed. "Okaaaaaay..."

She surveyed the space around her. Scrawled-on paper, dog-eared books, dirty clothes, clean clothes, shoes, dirty dishes and the occasional patch of carpet could be seen. Michiko did some maths and realised that she hadn't cleaned her room in three months. She tied her hair into a messy ponytail and got to work. Surprisingly, she cleared most of the floor without stopping.

When it came to the last pile of dirty laundry, Michiko picked it up and saw the photo album that she had been looking through with her mother the week before. She put the clothes to one side, sat down cross-legged and pulled the album onto her lap. After rifling through several pages of her own baby and toddler-stage photos, Michiko slowed down a little to smile at her gap-toothed self in elementary school. Her first day of school, her first time playing the piano and her first friends all made an appearance. The amount of photos taken thinned out as Michiko got older, but there was one photo that seemed to wrench open a whole vault of memories and emotions in Michiko's heart:

Her last day of martial arts.

She then flipped to another page and saw a photo of her best friend Tohka and herself at the hospital, Tohka in her hospital gown and Michiko in casual clothes but the event that took place a few days before this photo was taken scared them both and since that day they had been friends. The memories of when they first met flooding back into her mind, from the first moment their eyes met to that dreadful yet amazing day they became friends.

(Michiko flashback)

It was Michiko's first day at her new school, Tokyo Girls Academy, and she wasn't exactly feeling confident. After being homeschooled her whole life, her parents had paid for her to get a good education at one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. Now, standing at the ornate gates to her new school, Michiko just stared in shock at the exquisitely designed buildings that would be her classrooms in the coming years. They towered over her, teasing her, intimidating her. Michiko took a deep breath in and out.

'I won't give up,' she told herself. She punched in the security code on the piece of paper she had been given upon her enrolment into an electronic keypad attached to a metal pole off to the side. After some beeps, the gates swung open with several loud creaks. Michiko walked into Tokyo Girls Academy with her head held high, determined to make friends that would last for however long her family's company job kept her there. She scanned the courtyard nervously, spotting a big group of girls over near the flower gardens: target acquired. Michiko began walking over to the group, trying to be optimistic about what might lay in store. Distracted by her own fantasies of future friendships, Michiko didn't even realise that she was about to mess everything up before it had even begun.

With a loud thud and a few thwacking sounds on the pavement, one of the girls' books went flying everywhere. The girl just stood there, her dark grey hair covering half of her face, not saying a word.

'Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!' Michiko apologised while getting down onto her hands and knees to pick up the girl's books. The girl crouched down to help, looking up and Michiko could see her eyes for the first time: a radiant purple with undertones of sadness. She took her books from Michiko and ran away towards the class rooms.

Another girl in the group cackled. 'You're the new girl, right?'

Michiko stood up. 'Uh...yeah, actually.'

The other girl smiled a sickly sweet but obviously fake smile. 'Well, we think you're pretty brave, sweetie. Are you okay? We wouldn't want you to be scarred from looking at her ugly face!' The girl threw a sideways glance at the purple-eyed girl's retreating form.

'Do you really think she's ugly?' Michiko asked them in disbelief.

The girls snorted with laughter. 'Duh! Her eyes are, like, freakishly purple and her hair has the colour of an old lady's that hasn't been washed in weeks!' They kept laughing at their own joke.

'Did you know that it has been proven that most flaws that people say they don't like in other people are actually a reflection of their own insecurities?' Michiko asked calmly.

'Wha-?'

'The only thing that's ugly around here is your attitude. And, for the record, I think that that girl is one of the prettiest girls I've even seen.'

And with that, Michiko walked away to find her dorm building, leaving the two girls dumbfounded.

Michiko was a polite intellectual of few, but with powerful, words, and this was no exception. She could read people like a book, and in the past, it had scared away potential friends. Michiko had basked in the glory of standing up for a victim for about five seconds before she realised that she had made a terrible first impression. It was an emotion she was all too familiar with, but somehow, the sinking feeling in her chest didn't stop Michiko from feeling that it was her duty to help the purple-eyed girl out of what seemed to Michiko like a spiral of loneliness. Her determination brought out memories to ultimately crush her, though - the last time Michiko had pledged to be a lonely person's friend, they ended up pushing her away even further.

Maybe it would be different this time? After all, Michiko wouldn't know unless she tried. However, she couldn't help but notice that the hatred, fear and sadness enshrouding the purple-eyed girl seemed to be similar to that of...his...

Two months later, Michiko still hadn't talked to her. Instead, she observed her from a distance, following her into the darker depths of the school gardens at break times. Michiko had wanted to try and settle into TGA and make friends, but the current friendship groups seemed locked tight. She had tried it before - Michiko knew she wasn't good at picking the invisible locks, so she resigned herself to being alone. Well, not quite.

She found herself needing to fuel her curiosity about the mysterious girl daily, making cautious trips to the gardens and just watching, waiting.

For what, she didn't know.

After two months at TGA, Michiko had, once again, met up with her old friends: English, Science, Mathematics and Mythology. She hadn't had any real friends for ten years, so she drowned herself in work to forget her loneliness. So when she heard that classes had been cancelled due to a blizzard (that was showing no signs of stopping), Michiko felt like a deflated balloon. Her work was her life, and now she was going to be dead for a week - stuck inside her dorm room, probably doing sudoku puzzles.

Strangely, though, Michiko had something else on her mind, even on a day like this; she had recently learned the name of the sad-eyed girl: Tohka. This one-week of staying inside meant that Michiko had to wait a full week without seeing Tohka to try and get her to talk to her for once and maybe - just maybe - become friends.

Michiko let her blank gaze rest on the falling snowflakes outside her dorm room window. An icy breeze rattled the frosty glass pane. The courtyard and the surrounding classrooms were covered in thick white snow, interrupted only by a figure dressed in black struggling through the blizzard.

'Why would someone be outside in this weather?' Michiko thought out loud. She fumbled with the window latch and yanked the pane upwards, inviting in the cruel wind.

The figure unintentionally turned so that Michiko could see their face, and those unmistakable purple eyes...

'TOHKA!' She slammed the window shut, snatched up her coat and boots and hurried downstairs, getting several strange looks from her peers along the corridor. 'No, no, no!'

Michiko pulled on her coat as she ran, stopping only for a moment when she reached the common room to tug on her boots. 'What is she doing?'

Dread spread through Michiko's body faster than a comet rocketing towards the sun. She dashed outside, only to be deterred by the cold and the blanket of snow acting as arctic quicksand. Paradoxically, it was only thing keeping her from being knocked over by the chilly near-gale wind.

Putting aside the cold, Michiko growled in frustration as she planted one foot in front of the other, albeit much slower than she had anticipated. She wondered how long Tohka had been out in the space blocked from her view by the blizzard.

Teeth chattering furiously, Michiko continued her pattern of stomps through the snow, buttoning up her coat as she went. Eventually, Tohka's blurry figure was in her sights. Both overjoyed and more worried than ever, Michiko attempted to run as she had inside the dorm building. She didn't even go two steps before she fell, face first, into what had caused all of this: the damned snow. Michiko got up and kept going: she couldn't let it stop her any more than it already had. 'TOHKA!'

Tohka turned around.

Michiko continued her trudging through the snow, with periodic shouts of 'TOHKA!'

Tohka had now started towards Michiko, and as they got closer to each other, Michiko could see that something else was wrong.

When they finally were in arm's length of each other, Tohka collapsed and began sinking into the evil whiteness. Red, like blood, was staining the snow.

Michiko didn't want to ponder exactly why this was happening, but she knew it was something very bad. She supported the feather-light, limp body of Tohka all the way back to the dorm building, noticing that Tohka was actually covered in bleeding bruises. On checking her breathing, Michiko fretted over Tohka's being barely alive.

'NURSE!' she yelled, as loudly as she could as soon as they were inside. Her voice was raspy from their journey. 'Someone get...the nurse...'

A fellow student ran off to get the nurse, while others helped Michiko and Tohka onto a common room couch. Michiko was apparently blue-lipped, pale and shivering.

'Worry about her,' she said, vaguely gesturing to Tohka between heaves for breath. 'She's about to die!'

Tohka and Michiko were carried into the infirmary on stretchers.

'Hm...?' Tohka said, blinking.

'You're alive...'

That was the last of what Michiko remembered before blacking out. She woke up in the infirmary on a bed.

'Huh? Where's Tohka?' she demanded.

The nurses made her eat something before they told her anything. Reluctantly, Michiko ate a meagre breakfast of oatmeal, sent from the TGA kitchens.

'Now you have to tell me where she is!'

One of the nurses sighed. 'She was transferred to the city hospital with serious injuries and severe respiratory problems.'

'Oh. Is she okay?'

'From what I hear, her condition is unstable.'

Michiko sucked in a deep breath. 'At least she's alive.'

'Indeed. I'm sorry for asking this, but it's protocol: did you inflict these injuries?'

'Of course not!' Michiko was aghast. 'I would never-'

'I didn't believe you had. Like I said, it's protocol.'

Michiko's shoulders slumped. 'Can I go see her?'

'Not yet, the blizzard is still going strong.'

'They took Tohka to the hospital, didn't they?'

'Yes, in a helicopter.'

'Couldn't I go in the helicopter?'

'I will discuss it with my supervisor.'

'Oh, good.'

The nurse left and came back fifteen minutes later. 'You may go and see Tohka. You will have ten minutes to...er...' She looked Michiko up and down. '...fix yourself up. The helicopter is on the launch pad on top of one of the buildings. You'll see it.'

'Thank you so much!' Michiko was so grateful that she hugged the nurse before going to her dorm to change out of her school uniform from the previous day into jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. She also redid her ponytail and grabbed a coat that wasn't wet from snow. And a scarf, and gloves, and a beanie, and boots - after yesterday, Michiko wasn't about to take any chances. She followed the faces peering out of dorm windows to a building with the helicopter parked on top. It took a considerable effort to get through the rest of the snow. After that, standing still in an elevator to go to the top of the building felt weird. Once Michiko reached the launch pad, she stared, enthralled, at the swirling snow amongst the school, before she was ushered into the helicopter by a man in a uniform.

The ride to the hospital was...uncomfortable...but Michiko had other things on her mind. She thanked the pilot and the other uniformed man profusely once they had landed on the hospital's emergency launch pad for situations like, say, a blizzard.

One elevator ride and two awkward sorta-conversations with receptionists later, Michiko was allowed to see Tohka.

She entered the room nervously. It had a row of patients on either side, all connected to some IV drip or heart rate monitor or some even life support. Some were bandaged up. Some of them didn't appear to be conscious. Tohka was third from the far end on the left, connected to an IV drip and heart rate monitor and had several bandages. She also had breathing tubes in her nose, and was conscious, but weak.

'Oh my god...' Michiko began.

'I'm okay,' Tohka reassured her, her voice barely a whisper. 'Really, I'm fine...'

Michiko let herself relax. 'At least you're alive.'

Tohka tried to smile, but it didn't work.

'How did you get all those bruises anyway?' Michiko asked.

Tohka stiffened, her eyes welling up with tears. 'I was in the garden like usual, enjoying the flowers' beauty, and...and Reika-' she broke into shuddering sobs.

Michiko moved in and gave Tohka the most gentle hug she could manage whilst caring how much she did.

'Shh, it's okay. You're okay now.'

Tohka began to explain after a minute. 'So Reika and her gang, they started...they started to-' Tohka inhaled shakily.

'I'm listening, take your time,' Michiko said.

'They beat me!' Tohka spluttered.

'They what?'

'They did! And they called me a good for nothing ugly rat and...' Tohka couldn't hold back her tears for a second time.

'A rat? But why a rat, of all the insults?'

'It's because of this thing in Mythology,' Tohka sighed. 'And you know how Kana-senpai was telling us about the rat of the Chinese zodiac?'

Michiko nodded.

'And you know how the rat tricked the cat into missing the banquet and now everyone hates the rat?'

Michiko nodded again.

Tohka paused for what felt like enternity. 'That's why,' she said, her voice wobbling. 'Because everyone hates me, too.'

(end flashback)

Michiko sat in her room still looking at the photo of her and Tohka at the hospital. in her hands when the door bell rushed to get it for she already knew who was at the door and when she opened it her thought where confirmed. It was the school holidays and so Michiko and Tohka had arranged to stay together for the whole summer while Michiko's parents visited America.'Hey Tohka!' Michiko said hugging her friend. 'Hello...Michiko...um' Tohka said

'Oh right your not the one for hugs, but to Michiko's surprise Tohka wrapped her arms around her friend and started to quietly cry

'Tohka what's wrong?' Michiko asked worry in her voice

'N...nothing, it's to do with family so don't worry okay,"

"Okay"


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by as slowly as ever with both Yuki and Kyo drifting off into their different past, and as a result they would hardly ever leave their rooms, in fact the only time they did was for meal time or for Kyo to go up to the roof and Yuki to check on his secret base. Tohru was getting worried about the two but Shigure told her that they just needed to be alone sometimes and that this was a very hard time for the both of them even though he didn't know why.

(Shigure POV/flashback)

I was working on my latest novel when Hatori walked into my office, there was something different about him though he looked like he had been crying for his eyes were a little red and puffy but maybe he just had a little bit of hay fever but I found that highly doubtful because we were in the early stages of summer and the last time I had seen him he looked fine but who am I to judge Hatori.

'Why hello har'i what can I help you with, oh wait you want one of my books don't you, know what I have the perfect' but I was cut off by Hatori throwing one of my many books at me.

'Shigure you know I don't want to read any of you books, they are for perverts like you, and now is not the time'

'Oh that was harsh har'i, then why are you here?'

'I wanted to tell you that I have just dropped off Yuki, and I have something to discuss with you' Hatori replied.

'And what would that be Hatori' Shigure asked voice full of curiosity.

'That Yuki and Kyo are both going through a tough time at the moment and I am not going to tell you why but this is what I will tell you it is extremely painful for both of them, Yuki more so than Kyo but Kyo, he still feels pain but he will feel more alone than ever before so just don't bother them. There is one more thing though I have finally managed to find out how to get kana back'

'YAY! OH WAIT TILL AYA HEARS ABOUT THIS HE WILL BE ECSTATIC!...huh Hatori where did you go?' I could hear a car driving away and knew who it was...Hatori. 'Oops'

(End Shigure POV and flashback)

Meanwhile at TGA high school two girls were getting ready for the talent show the next day. One girl had dark grey hair with purple eyes and the other with black hair with a single orange streak and green eyes.

'Hey what song will you be singing tomorrow' asked the black haired girl.

'I don't know, but I want to sing 'Stand by you' it reminds me of a friend I had as a kid.' Replied the purple eyed girl

'I though you had no friends growing up at least that's what you told me'

'Well yeah I had a few problems at home and the kids at school would make fun of me all the time but there was this one person that truly cared for me, he and I would go through everything together but then one day I was told I was never to see him again so I left him and I was to be taken away, so I left him a small note and then I had to go and true to their word I never saw him again.'

'I am so sorry Tohka I really truly am it must of been hard on you'

'It was michiko it really truly was'

(Tohka POV/flashback)

I was only six and yet my whole world was being destroyed by those around me I know I really shouldn't have cared but I did every time the kids at school called be ugly,fat,stupid and told me I wasn't worth anyone's time another peace of my fragile life was torn away from me and so I decided I wouldn't go to school anymore and just kept making the excuse that I was "sick" but of course Hatori never believed me but he left me be to piece together my life that had been torn apart by others. I was sitting in my room at the window set with my guitar in hand and was singing my favourite song "my most precious treasure" (if you have ever seen angel beats you will know what I am talking about) I would sing the Japanese version first and then the English for I new both languages.

kimi ga oshietekureta nda mou kowaku nai

donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara

hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo

kimi to mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo

kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare demo nai

demo mezameta asa kimi wa inai nda ne

zutto asondereru sonna ki ga shiteta

ki ga shiteita dake wakatteru

umaretekita koto mou koukai wa shinai

matsuri no ato mitai samishii kedo sorosoro ikou

You taught me that; I'm not afraid anymore.

No matter what kind of impairment I may have, I can grasp happiness. That's why...

Even if I'm alone, I'll go, even if it's difficult.

I'll definitely bring the dream I had with you.

I'm glad it was with you, and nobody else.

But when I woke up in the morning, you weren't there.

I was always playing; that's the feeling I got.

That was just a feeling I got, that was it, I know.

I don't regret that I was born anymore.

Like the end of a festival, it's lonely, but we've got to go pretty soon.

Yuki taught it to me to help me remember that life was worth living and that everything would be alright and it was slowly starting to work but I will never go back to the way I used to be before my world came crashing down around me. He had originally taught me on the piano but I had learned to play on the guitar.

I was in the middle of my song when Hatori came running into my room, I stopped playing instantly and asked him what was wrong.

'Akito wants you out of here right now, you are never to see Yuki again I am so sorry'

'What but why, why Hatori I am finally starting to piece my life back together and your just tearing it apart again, please Hatori why, TELL ME RIGHT NOW!' I was angry Yuki and I were so close Yuki was the only thing that was stopping me from falling apart completely and now I was never aloud to see him again.

'I'm sorry Tohka it's Akito's orders, you have ten minutes to pack and get into the car'

He then walked out and left me there to cry. I started packing and was about to leave my room when my eye fell on something, it was a picture of Hutsuharu, Yuki and myself all smiling, Hutsuharu on the left side Yuki on the right and me in the middle, and then and there I decided what I was going to do if I was going to leave I couldn't live without Yuki so there was only one way to go. I wrote a note on the back of the photo for Yuki to read when he got home.

Love never dies but it can be Brocken.

That was all I left behind, and as a walked to the car and Hatori I knew that now was the time. I dropped all of my belongings and ran, but Hatori was too quick for me and he got hold of me before I could even take more than five steps.

'LET GO OF ME HATORI!...I...I can't live without Yuki so if I have to leave I am going like this I can't live not seeing him, my life isn't worth living anyway! So let me go right now'

'No. Do you think Yuki would want this'

'No, no Hatori let him know that she killed herself, even though she never did and never will, and if you do Yuki will suffer more pain than either of you have suffered in you pathetic insignificant lives, and you will have to live with the guilt of knowing Yuki thinks you are dead and you are never to see him again' Akito said barley above a whisper just enough for Hatori and Tohka to hear him

'NO! You can't do that!'

'Oh, I think I can now, this my little rat is to make sure you don't try to escape.'

He then hit me so hard the whole world went black the moment his fist made contact with my face.

I woke up in hospital two days later, there was a doctor in there with me and as soon as I woke up she said, 'oh good your awake I feared you never would, however you will have to stay here a little longer just so I can make sure your okay' she told me.

'What happened to me?' I asked her, the last thing I could remember where the tears on Hatori's face...wait why was he crying? 'Wait where am I?'

'Your at the Tokyo hospital you had a pretty bad fall and you had an asthma attack, we saved you just in time before you would have never woken up, now if you will excuse me'. After that she walked out of the room leaving me to my own thoughts.

And then it hit me. 'I didn't fall, Akito hit me and I blacked out, I must have gotten an attack while we were in the car and...Yuki...he thinks I'm...im dead' all these thoughts were running through my head and my fragile world that I had ever so slowly started to piece back together had just smashed I to a thousand pieces that I new I would never be able to put back together, not without him. That night I cried myself to sleep knowing I would never see Yuki or Haru again the only friends I had ever had, had been taken away from me never to be seen again.

(End of Tohka POV and flashback)

Proposed end of chapter.

'Tohka earth to Tohka!' Michiko was snapping her fingers in front of Tohka's face.

'Oh sorry I...I just' but before she could finish she broke down into a fit of tears.

'Hey, hey, hey no tears now my fragile little friend' this just made Tohka cry even more.

'Oh Shit um...um...hey do you want to hear my story as a child?' She said while hugging her friend, even though Tohka never opened up to many people she would tell Michiko things that she wouldn't tell anyone else but even around her Tohka was a quiet little mouse that hardly ever talked. Tohka nodded but her crying didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

'Okay her it goes, so when I was little I had this friend, he had bright orange hair, kinda like orange streak in my hair, anyway I really liked him but he would pick on me all the time but I never gave up on him because I knew that he was just like me on the inside he just didn't want to show it, but I could see it in his eyes how he really felt, he told me that I could never get my green belt and he bet me one hundred dollars if I did and the day I got it I went straight up to him and asked for my one hundred bucks but he didn't have it but I didn't care because I could see in his eyes that he was proud of me, even though people said I should just give up on him I never did, and that's what I am going to do with you I know something terrible happened in your past that stopes you from opening up to people but I am never going to give up on you just like I never gave up on him!' It was only then that she noticed that Tohka had fallen asleep in her arms, so she tucked her into bed and walked over to the window to watch the stars. 'Oh Kyo' she whispered to herself still looking at the stars.

(Michiko POV/flashback)

I had just gotten my green belt and I was ecstatic, my friends kept teasing me saying that the belt now matched the colour of my eyes but I knew they were just fooling around so I didn't take it as a bad thing I just laughed along with them.

As soon as I got my belt I went off in search of Kyo and as soon as I found him and showed him my green belt he was in full shock mode.

'So where's my hundred dollars?' I asked him even though I knew he didn't have the money I still asked.

'WHAT! I DONT HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY!' He yelled at me in surprise.

'Well then you shouldn't have made the bet'

After I talked to him a little more and got my photo taken Kazuma sensei I had to go home with my mother.

I was in my room looking at the stars when my mother called me. 'Coming mum' I called back to her, 'what is it?' I asked her.

'Well your trainer called and said it would be best if you didn't come to training anymore, and I agree with him so from now on you are going to be training at an elite martial arts school on Tokyo'

'WHAT!...but why?'

'Well because your father and I run the family business and we make millions and if we don't go to Tokyo I am afraid the money will stop coming to us because we live in one of the smallest parts of Japan and so we are moving to the capital.'

'BUT...ARRH I HATE YOU MUM!' I screamed in her ran back up to my room and decided I wouldn't stop there so I took the stairs to the roof not to jump but just to sit and calm down, I liked it up here I don't know why I just end lie, high places. I played with the orange streak in my hair, I don't know how I got it it was just there it's always been there but I liked it. 'Why would they do this to me?...I love him I love Kyo and now I will never see him again. I cried myself to sleep on top of the roof that night and the next day I was on my way to Tokyo and I was going to live there for the rest of my life...or as long as my parents company was staying there, sometimes I really hate being rich, but if I wasn't I would have never met Tohka. I will forever miss Kyo but I believe in my hart that fate will bring us together again, or at least I hoped.

It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do but I knew my memories would remain here and to make sure of that. I got down from the roof and went back down to my room grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing.

I folded the paper and put it in an envelope and addressed it to Kazuma-sensei

(End of Michiko POV and flashback)

Michiko still looking at the stars never noticed that Tohka had woken up and was calling out to her. 'MICHIKO DONT IGNORE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS HELL HOLE!' Tohka screamed.

'Oh sorry Tohka I...wait did you just...DONT YOU DARE TELL ME I AM LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS HELL HOLE I WAS JUST THINKING OH WAIT AM I NOT ALOUD TO DO THAT!?' She screamed back at Tohka.

'YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE IS THAT RIGHT YOU STUPID RAT!' Michiko couldn't contain herself all of her emotions came out at once and only after she had said what she said had she noticed that Tohka had started crying again.

'Is that what you think of me...a rat a dirty rat? You sound just like Akito'

'Listen Tohka I am sorry I forgot you were sensitive about people ignoring you, it's just that I was in deep thought I didn't hear you I am so sorry I called you a rat if anything you a mouse because your so quiet, wait who is Akito?'

'Never mind who Akito is, I am sorry too it's just that well I don't know...I just have a problem with people ignoring me I am sorry...I am not worth being friends with and I don't deserve to live' Michiko was not suprised that she said she wasn't worth being friends with for she had said it before but when she said she didn't deserve to live that...that was what got to Michiko, she ran across the room and captured her friend in her arms. 'DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT!...you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, you do deserve to live SO DONT YOU DARE SAY YOU ARN'T!' At this Tohka started to cry for the third time that night. 'Hey, hey no tears okay...how about you sing that song that you love so much, I love it too but I know it means something to you so why don't you sing it?' Michiko asked.

'I guess I could' Tohka said walking over to the window seat were her guitar was waiting for her. And as soon as Tohka players the first note to the song she at started to sing with a voice that could even make a stone heart melt, Michiko singing along to every word.

kimi ga oshietekureta nda mou kowaku nai

donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara

hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo

kimi to mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo

kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare demo nai

demo mezameta asa kimi wa inai nda ne

zutto asondereru sonna ki ga shiteta

ki ga shiteita dake wakatteru

umaretekita koto mou koukai wa shinai

matsuri no ato mitai samishii kedo sorosoro ikou

You taught me that; I'm not afraid anymore.

No matter what kind of impairment I may have, I can grasp happiness. That's why...

Even if I'm alone, I'll go, even if it's difficult.

I'll definitely bring the dream I had with you.

I'm glad it was with you, and nobody else.

But when I woke up in the morning, you weren't there.

I was always playing; that's the feeling I got.

That was just a feeling I got, that was it, I know.

I don't regret that I was born anymore.

Like the end of a festival, it's lonely


	5. Chapter 5

A black car pulled up at the front of the grand school that was TGA the sun reflecting off of its polished surface, students that had come for the talent show later that day had all turned towards the car wondering who it belonged to. A man who looked to be in his late twenties was the first to get out of the car, his dark hair covering half his face hiding his left eye, he was then followed by a girl who looked around sixteen with long brown hair and blue eyes smiling up at the school, she was followed by two boys of the same age one with bright orange hair and red eyes and one with grey hair and purple eyes, the two boys were fighting but by looking at the other two they didn't seem to care the other students guessed this was normal and went on with what they were doing.

"What did you call me rat boy!?" ""Shut up you stupid cat" "Oh that's it we're taking this outside!" "We're already outside you stupid cat!" "Say that again!" "Stupid cat!" "Yuki, Kyo both of you shut up your causing a scene now come on" Hatori said walking towards the entrance of the school with Tohru close behind.

The two boys had stopped fighting and followed the other two towards the school, the rest of School would be arriving by bus but since Tohru was helping to run the show she had to be here early and so Yuki and Kyo came along with her Hatori acting as their driver. Even though they had stopped fighting Kyo couldn't help but glare at the boy who was walking beside him, only to see sadness in his purple eyes his head bowed frowning at the pavement. "What's the matter with rat boy?" Kyo whispered into Tohru's ear carful not to let Yuki hear.

"I don't know Kyo he's been like that for a while now..." She was about to continue saying that he had also been out of it as of late but she thought better of it. "Well maybe now's my chance to beat him!" Kyo said fire in his eyes. "But Kyo you said when you beat him it has to be fare right well if you beat him now it wouldn't be fare" Tohru said now looking at Kyo. "Yeah I guess your right, damn that really bites!" Tohru giggled at Kyo but she was still worried about Yuki. 'Today marks ten years' Yuki thought fighting to hold back tears. "Yuki!" Yuki shot his head up at the sound of his name seeing Hatori standing in front of him. "What's up?" He asked concern in his eyes. "Today marks ten years Hatori...ten years since... " Yuki didn't want to finish his sentence. "I know Yuki I know it's okay" Hatori said putting a hand on Yuki's shoulder before turning away and continuing to walk through the school grounds. "What was that about?" Kyo asked. "I don't know Kyo" Tohru said, but looking at Yuki now he looked the same as normal no more sadness in any of his features.

The four of them walked through the large grounds passing fountains and beautiful gardens through the halls until they reached a classroom, I sign on the door read Mythology. "Hatori what are we doing here?" Yuki questioned. "Yeah what the rat said!" "Hatori?" Tohru questioned when Hatori didn't answer. "Just wait out here for a moment okay, I will be out soon...hopefully." Hatori said walking into the classroom leaving the trio outside to wait. The class room was huge with a giant window making up the entire back wall a teacher was at the desk typing on her computer when Hatori entered, she lifted her had when she heard the door open her short brown hair bouncing on her shoulders and her brown eyes making contact with Hatori's black ones. "May I help you?" She asked. "Kana?" Hatori asked walking down to the desk. "Yes...do I know you?" "Yes...but you don't remember me" Hatori said leaning closer to her. "No... I remember everyone I ever met...you must have me mistaken with someone else" "Hatori we have to go!" Yuki's voice could be heard from the other side of the door, Hatori turned towards the door to hear three sets of footsteps heading off down the hall. "No...and I have a way to prove it" Hatori said turning back and leaning in a planting a kiss on Kanas lips; Kanas eyes widened as she pushed Hatori off of her. "What the hell was that I have a right mind to call the cops for sexual harassment I..." Kana said walking over to Hatori shaking her fist when all her memories came flooding back, when she had first met Hatori, the first time she had seen him in his animal form and the tears running down his face as they said goodbye. "Kana?" Hatori said walking over to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hatori...Hatori" Kana then threw her arms around him making him transform "I can't believe I forgot about you!" Kana said holding the small sea horse in her hands. "K... kana...water!" Hatori wheezed. "Oh right...the pool yeah the pool it's a salt water pool lets go!" Kana said grabbing Hatori's clothes and running out the door towards the pool.

(With Yuki, Kyo and Tohru) "What is taking Hatori so long!?" Kyo said impatiently "Shut up stupid cat your making my head hurt!" Yuki said glaring at the cat. "Um...I don't mean the interrupt but we have to go the show will be starting soon so we have to go...um that is if you want" Tohru mumbled. "Oh yes of course miss Honda...Hatori we have to go!" Yuki said through the door. "Okay what are we waiting for let's go already!" Kyo said dragging Tohru down the hall Yuki following close behind.

They made it outside and headed towards the main hall when two girls came running past one with black hair with an orange streak running down the side of her face and green eyes and on with grey hair and purple eyes. "I can't believe you forgot your book in the classroom!" The dark haired one said. "I...I... I didn't mean too" The purple eyed one said, "I think it's just on my desk...oof!" The purple-eyed girl had just bumped into Yuki not paying attention to what she was doing. "I am so so sorry I..." The girl looked up and Yuki who was looking down at her their eyes met and both blushed. "Come on Tohka we have to go!" Tohka didn't move she just kept staring into the purple eyes of the boy she had bumped into as he stared into hers. "Tohka!" Michiko said once again when Tohka didn't move. "Ah...coming Michiko!" Tohka said running off with Michiko towards the classrooms. Yuki turned to watch the girls as they ran away towards the classrooms. "Yuki are you okay!?" Tohru said running over. "Yeah it's just...never mind" Yuki said turning to face Tohru and then continuing to walk past a confused looking Kyo towards the main hall. "Tohru?" Kyo asked. "Yes Kyo?" Thru answered a little confused. "He didn't transform!" "What!" Tohru exclaimed. "When the girl ran into him he didn't transform that should of been enough to transform him but...gah this is pissing me off lets just go!" Kyo said once again dragging Tohru behind him. "Ah Kyo" Tohru said as she was getting dragged along.

As Yuki was walking he couldn't help but remember the past; 'What if it was never true' Yuki thought 'What if…Tohka is still alive' he dismissed this thought though as he walked into the main hall with Tohru and Kyo.

On the short walk to the main hall Kyo was silent...he was sure he saw her. He saw her eyes those green eyes and the orange streak through her hair she...she was right there running past them...'yeah right!" He thought. 'I was just seeing things! Like I would ever see her again she left and whenever someone leaves they never come back!'

Everyone was now seated for the talent show and to each others hatred Yuki and Kyo were forced to sit together during the entire show. "Why do I have to sit next to rat boy?" Kyo growled. "I'm not to happy about the arraignment either but you don't hear me complaining" Yuki replied folding his arms in front of him. "Yeah well..." Kyo was cut of by Tohru coming on stage.

"Hello, and welcome to our talent show...um the first act is T.P.Y.F.C from KH please welcome them...um...thank you..." "Oh...no" Yuki said sinking into his seat and a spotlight was put on him. Kyo however was trying not to laugh.

"L-O-V-E WE LOVE YUKI YUKI LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA YUKI!" The spotlight was turned off and the girls walked off stage. "Um...thank you girls" Tohru said coming back on stage. "Um...our next act Michiko from TGA...please welcome her" A girl walked on stage her black hair cut off by a line of orange and at the site of her Kyo went perfectly still, Yuki could even poke him in the face and he wouldn't react.

Michiko took a deep breath before she begun to sing.

"Best friends for life,

Together forever

We're two in a billion,

Just the perfect pair

You watch my back,

And I got yours too

You share your secrets,

I swear I'll never tell

Crushes on boys,

We try to be cool

But we always end up,

Lookin' like fools

I'm yours and you're mine

Every day and all of the time

We're two in a billion, now and forever

we might grow up, but you're here in my heart

And that will keep us from bein' apart

We're always together, yeah that's now and forever

whoa whoa, oh

You'll be there,

When I fall down

Ready to lift me,

Off the ground (off the ground)

When you don't know,

What to do

I'll talk you through it all,

Yeah...

I'm yours and you're mine

Every day and all of the time

We're two in a billion, now and forever

we might grow up, but you're here in my heart

And that will keep us from bein' apart

We're always together, yeah that's now and forever

(It's forever)

Things might be different now,

I'm a little farther away, but hey

That Doesn't change our,

That Doesn't change our

Now and forever,

Best friends forever, best friends now and forever

I'm yours and you're mine

Every day and all of the time

We're two in a Million, now and forever

we might grow up, but you're here in my heart

And that will keep us from bein' apart

We're two in a Billion, yeah that's now and forever (forever)

oh, Whoa Whoa

(you and me, best friends)

(now and forever, best friends forever, you and me)

Now and Forever..."

The crowd applauded as she finished her song and walked off stage handing the microphone to Tohru on the way out. "Thank you Michiko." Tohru said. "Um now another act from TGA um...Tohka" a small girl with grey hair walked out shaking slightly. She took the microphone from Tohru and walked to centre stage.

Tohka was visibly shaking as she looked over the many people sitting in the main hall.

She took a deep breath to try and calm herself but it didn't work so she tired to sing.

"I tried. on my own I thought I'd get there." She stopped taking another shaky breath.

"Round and round but I was only gettin nowhere.

T-then you came along and g-gave me something.

Something that I c-could believe in t-t-trust in and I won't go back again." Another shaky breath.

A-as long as I have you I can live like there is nothing left to do." She stopped noticing that the audience was beginning to bore and some where even laughing into their hands. But she wasn't going to give up yet.

"Un brake every fracture in my heart.

Nothing in this world could ever tear this love apart.

They say you gotta take the good with with the bad.

I'll take it all as long as I have...y-you..." She turned her head to the side slightly seeing Rieka sitting there with an evil smirk on her face. "A-as long as I h-have..." She looked to the audience again and her vision began to blur with tears. "I-I'm sorry" she said dropping the microphone causing the speakers to have a mind spas attack and ran out of the room tears streaming down her face.

Tohru was walking out to pick up the microphone but Rieka beat her too it. "Talk about lame!" She said laughing. A few other students laughed too but only those who were friends with Rieka. (Most of TGA). "Oh poor poor Tohka" she continued, "I think after that terrible performance we should bring out an act that is actually good I am pleased to introduce..." She looked at the piece of paper in her hand with the acts on it and sighed. "Spider-Man and the seven dwarfs."

Back stage people were waiting eagerly to see who had made it into the semi finals for the talent show.

Michiko was sitting in the far corner of the room just listening to the many people around her, some of them signers, dancers some even gymnasts.

"I'm not going to make it to the semis" Tohka sighed walking up to Michiko who had instantly jumped out of her seat to give her a hug.

"Well if you don't they I wont either even if I get through I wont go without you"

"No Michiko you have to make it through even without me I will be okay"

"Alright…hey why'd you run out earlier, I have heard your voice its amazing so what happened?" Michiko said pulling away from Tohka.

"Um…" Tohka said looking down. "I was nervous…I didn't like people staring at me" Tohka said moving to sit down Michiko following shortly after.

"Hey Tohka can I ask you something"

"Yeah sure" Tohka said looking at her friend.

"Um that boy you bumped into earlier do you know him or something you looked kinda out of it"

Tohka sighed looking away from her friend before giving her an answer "You know that boy I told you about?"

"Yeah why?"

"I think that was him…but I'm not sure"

"Well then go talk to him and find out"

"No!" Tohka exclaimed, truth be told she already knew who the boy was she just didn't want to face him just yet.

"Why not"

"Because…ah Rieka" Tohka looked up and standing above her was Rieka.

"Hello their…Michiko come with me for a moment…good bye rat"

"Hey don't call her a rat," Michiko said with a raged filled voice.

"No Michiko its okay I'll live just go and talk to her."

Michiko and Rieka moved to the other side of the room and began to talk.

"So have you finished our homework?"

"Rieka remember I have to do homework for five people I haven't finished it yet it's a lot to do!" Michiko said, she wasn't usually the one to get mad but Rieka was getting on her nerves today.

"Oh yeah well hurry up and get it done or your little friend might be taking another trip to the hospital" Rieka laughed.

"You wont lay a hand on Tohka!" Michiko growled.

"What…come on you can't really like her she is a freak after all, come on just look at her, she has the hair of an old grandma who has never washed her hair and her eyes a freakishly purple and-" Michiko cut her off.

"You said the same thing years ago and I replied…She is one of the most beautiful people I have ever met, I don't care what she looks like she has the heart of an angel"

"Like I even care, just finish my homework"

"No"

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said no…but I do thank you for giving me an idea for the song I'm going to sing at the semis"

"You're not even going to make it to the semis!" Rieka then pushed Michiko to the ground and walked off laughing.

"Bitch" Michiko said getting up and walking back over to Tohka who was now reading a book.

"Hey I'm back, what are you reading?"

"Um…I'm reading the year of the rat…what did she want?" Michiko could tell Tohka was worried but she didn't want her to know she was doing Rieka's homework so she lied.

"Just to tell me I'm not going to make it to the semis…meh like I care"

"Oh…okay" Tohka said going back to her book.

"What's the book about?" Michiko asked.

"Um…its about a girl who lost her mother when her sister was born and she thinks her sister looks like an ugly rat…so its about her trying to except her sister as the way she is…I can relate to it" Tohka explained.

"How can you relate to it?"

"I'm the ugly rat"

"Don't say that your beautiful don't listen to those girls"

"Thanks" Tohka said once again going back to her book. 'if only you knew Michiko if only you knew'

(With the trio)

Yuki and Kyo were still fighting while Tohru was on the sidelines smiling at the two.

The three had headed outside for a while the judges were deciding who to let through to the next round.

"Oh yeah you dumb rat well what was that about in there? You looked like you saw a ghost!"

"Yeah well so did you stupid cat!"

"Oh yeah well I bet you asked that club of yours to sing that song so you could get all the girls here to fall for you as well"

"Do you think I wanted that…yeah right I hated it!"

"Okay sissy boy what was with the thing with Hatori this morning?"

"What…that's none of your business!"

"Um…Yuki please tell us…I was really worried"

"I'm sorry miss Honda but I can't" Yuki said walking back inside and finding his seat.

"Kyo maybe you shouldn't be so hard on him"

"Ha…come on Tohru lighten up a little he deserves it"

"Yeah but…I don't know Kyo"

"Oh stop worrying about rat boy…oh looks like there starting up again let's head inside"

"Okay Kyo Kun"

(With Hatori and Kana)

"I am so sorry Hatori I didn't mean too" Kana said as she watched Hatori button up his shirt, his hair was still wet from when he transformed in the swimming pool.

"No it's okay just as long as I have you back…oh right your married aren't you?"

"Um…well no we got divorced he started selling drugs to people and I said I couldn't be with a man like that"

"Oh is that right?"

"Yes it is…but what happens if Akito wants my memory erased again?"

"Your memory can only be erased once"

"Oh…but I don't want you getting into trouble again"

"Don't worry about me I'll be just fine…as long as you're with me"

"How are Ayame and Shigure doing?" Kana said with a slight blush on her face.

"As stupid as ever"

"So normal then?"

"Yes…wasn't there a show on today Kana?"

"Oh my god yes I forgot all about it we have to hurry let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tohru stood up on stage about to announce the people making it through to the semis.

"Okay so the acts that made it through are…PYFC, the twisted twins, spider man and the seven dwarfs and finally Michiko!" The crowd erupted with cheers for the acts that had made it through while backstage people were going crazy.

"Tohka I made it…Tohka?" Michiko saw that there were tears in Tohka's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Noting these are happy tears…You made it! congratulations" Tohka said hugging Michiko smiling from ear to ear.

The time came for Michiko to perform after all the other acts had finally finished.

"Okay so I hope you like my song choice please enjoy"

"I'm tired of my life

I feel so in between

I'm sick of all my friends

Girls can be so mean

I feel like throwing out

Everything I wear

Starting over new

Cause I'm not even there

Sometimes...

I want to get away some place

But I don't want to stay too long

Sometimes

I want a brand new day

Trying to fit in where I don't belong

Hook...Hook me up

I want to feel the rain in my hair

Hook...Hook me up

Where should we go?

I don't even care

Anywhere is good enough

Hook me up

Hook me up

I like the lights turned out

The sound of closing doors

Not like other girls who always feel so sure

Of everything they are

Of what they're going to be

Sometimes I'm just a girl stuck inside of me

of me

Sometimes

I want to disappear some place

But I don't want to stay too long

Sometimes

I'm feeling so alone

Trying to fit in where I don't belong

Hook...Hook me up

I want to feel the rain in my hair

Hook...Hook me up

Where should we go?

I don't even care

Anywhere is good enough

Hook me up

Hook me up

Anywhere is good enough

Hook me up

They're going to crash and burn

I'm going to find a way

Nothing left to say

Hook...Hook me up

I want to feel the rain in my hair

Hook...Hook me up

Where should we go?

I don't even care (I don't even care)

Hook...Hook me up

I want to feel the rain in my hair

Hook...Hook me up

Where should we go?

I don't even care

Anywhere is good enough

Hook me up

Hook me up

Hook me up'

Michiko finished her song and walked off stage to find Tohka who had been watching her performance from the door.

After the semis everyone was aloud out for an hour brake while the judge's decided who was going to make it through to the finals.

Kana and Hatori had made it to the main hall and Kana went over to the judge's table in time to see the semi acts.

Hatori was sitting in one of the near by chairs reading a book.

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Uo and Hana were all outside enjoying a small lunch.

"So Tohru is it fun up on stage?" Uo asked.

"Yeah it's really fun…I love helping out"

"That's Tohru for ya"

"Tohruuuuuuuu" everyone turned around to see Momiji and Haru walking over to the group…well in Momiji's case skipping.

"Oh hi Momiji"

"Hi Tohru…Hi everyone!"

"Hey" They all said in unison.

"Yo" Haru said going to sit next to Yuki.

"Hello Haru"

"Hi Yuki how ya feelin?"

"A little better"

"Yuki Kun, are you sick?" Tohru asked worried.

"Oh no I just have a lot on my mind is all, nothing to worry about…I might go and take a walk around the school please excuse me" Yuki said getting up and walking away from the group.

"That boy is so weird" Uo said.

"Yes I agree" Hana agreed.

"Oh who cares about sissy boy?" Kyo growled.

"Who cares about you Kyo?" Haru smirked.

"Shut up you stupid cow!"

"No you shut up!"

"Okay that's it bring it on"

"You got it"

The two boys began to fight wile the other four sat there eating their food taking this as a normal thing.

(With Michiko and Tohka)

The two girls were outside near the flower gardens; trees surrounded the gardens so the sunlight shone through the gaps in the tree branches creating a magical feel to the place.

"You did really well," Tohka whispered.

"Thanks…what's wrong?" Michiko asked seeing the distant look on Tohka's face.

"Oh noting I…I was just thinking is all…I don't even know what I was thinking about"

"Oh Tohka you are so weird sometimes…I…I have to go I have some stuff to do…will you be okay here?"

"Yes don't worry I'm not a little girl anymore"

"Alright then I will be back soon," Michiko said wondering off towards the dorm rooms.

"Okay…" Tohka sighed.

She decided she would care to the flowers while she was here; she wasn't too bad in the garden. She got a watering can from near by and started to give the flowers their daily drink. She loved the flowers they were so pretty, red, blue, white, purple and pink surrounded by many green leaves. She remembered the times her and Yuki would tend the gardens at the main house.

'I wonder if that was really Yuki I bumped into earlier' she thought to herself.

"You know you're beautiful…unlike me," She said to them. After she gave them their water she sat down on a near by bench and enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere. The heat of the sun calmed her, and the soft breeze running through her hair made her sleepy, she looked up above her through the many branches over her head and sighed a peaceful sigh.

Tohka was so relaxed that she had failed to hear someone moving towards her, she only noticed they were there when they were right in front of her.

Tohka looked up to meet a pair of amethyst eyes looking down at her. She stood up slowly and looked the person up and down.

They were a boy with a lean build and he was rather skinny, they had grey hair just like Tohka's and their eyes were the same as well.

"Yuki?" She asked stepping back a few paces.

"Hello little mouse" Yuki said moving forward, only to have Tohka move further away from him. "Tohka?" He asked. She looked away from him refusing to make eye contact. Yuki smirked. "No..." He said making Tohka look up at him. "No your not here...you're not real your dead you're just a figment of my imagination!" He looked away but that didn't stop Tohka from seeing his tears. "It's been ten years...y-you're dead...y-you jumped you're cruel...JUST DISAPPEAR!" He screamed at her making her flinch.

"Y-yuki?"

"Don't say my name...why won't you go away you're not really here...get out of my head!" He had turned to look at her again but there was no love in his eyes only sadness and hate.

"Yuki it is me I am here!"

"That proves nothing!" Yuki growled. "How do I know your not just some horrible hallucination that Akito wanted me to see how do I know your real?"

"I...I was bullied when I was younger! I am cursed under the year of the rat...I have asthma!" Tohka was desperate she needed to let Yuki know she was really here but he wasn't listening to reason.

"Akito knows all of theses things! And so do I so that proves nothing!" Yuki growled making tears form in Tohka's purple eyes. His words hurt she wasn't used to the harsh cruel tone of his voice she was used to something a lot calmer.

"But I was just on stage I ran away I couldn't do it I was too scared of all those people! I ran into you earlier!"

"How do I know that wasn't just a hallucination too?"

Tohka looked away. "Y-you don't" a tear slipped from her eye and she didn't bother wiping it away.

Yuki smirked again. "I thought so..." He turned to walk away.

Tohka tried to call after him but nothing came out...it was hopeless. She sank to the ground in defeat. She had tried so hard to find him and now he didn't even think she was real...was she real...was anything real? More and more tears fell from her eyes and onto the ground beneath her. It was hopeless she had lost Yuki again she had lost the only thing that had kept her going all this time...all hope was lost.

But then an idea struck her and this time her voice decided to co-operate. "Love never dies but it can be broken I am sorry Yuki..."

Yuki turned eyes wide. "W-what did you just say?"

"L-love never d-dies but it can be broken I am s-sorry Yuki...I rote it on the back of a picture of you, Haru and myself...I left it on my bed...the day I left..." Yuki didn't say anything just stared at her and so Tohka kept going. "I had been home "sick" but really I just didn't want to go to school because of the bullying..." Yuki still didn't say anything but his eyes had begun to fill with tears. She small girl in front of him began to shake but not from cold or anger but from overwhelming sadness.

Tohka took a deep breath she knew what she had to do to prove once and for all she was real she begun to sing.

"kimi ga oshietekureta nda mou kowaku nai

donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara

hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo

kimi to mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo

kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare demo nai

demo mezameta asa kimi wa inai nda ne

zutto asondereru sonna ki ga shiteta

ki ga shiteita dake wakatteru

umaretekita koto mou koukai wa shinai

matsuri no ato mitai samishii kedo sorosoro ikou

You taught me that; I'm not afraid anymore.

No matter what kind of impairment I may have, I can grasp happiness. That's why...

Even if I'm alone, I'll go, even if it's difficult.

I'll definitely bring the dream I had with you.

I'm glad it was with you, and nobody else.

But when I woke up in the morning, you weren't there.

I was always playing; that's the feeling I got.

That was just a feeling I got, that was it, I know.

I don't regret that I was born anymore.

Like the end of a festival, it's lonely, but we've got to go pretty soon"

The tears where now streaming down both Yuki and Tohka's face. "Tohka?" Yuki asked.

"Yes Yuki it's really me...I'm really here...and...and so are you!" She stood her eyes hidden from sight. "I-I have tried so hard to find you and now that your here it's almost unreal."

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face as she ran up and hugged him.

At first he didn't react but soon Yuki too wrapped his arms around the small girl who was holding him as if he were her lifeline. It really was Tohka. "Little mouse" he said into her hair. "Little mouse" he said again. "Tohka..."

"Yuki" Tohka said into his shirt. "I can't believe it's you I thought i'd never see you again."

"I thought the same thing...I thought you were dead...Hatori he said y-you jumped..." He pulled away from Tohka looking into her lavender eyes. "I-i called you a figment of my imagination I said you weren't real I'm really sorry."

"I-it's okay I would do the same if I were in your shoes...I'm sorry too"

"What really happened Tohka?"

Tohka shook her head no. "I'm sorry"

"No it's okay you don't have to tell me I'm just glad to have you back." Yuki said embracing her once more. Not a word was said as the two stayed in each other's embrace but then...

"Yuki?" Both Yuki and Tohka let go of each other and turned to see Hutsuharu.

"W-who's that?" He asked gesturing towards Tohka.

"H-hello Haru..." Tohka said.

Haru looked from Tohka to Yuki and then back. "I-is that?"

"Yes Haru it's Tohka." Yuki said.

"N-no way that can't be s-she died."

"I thought that too Haru but it's true it really is Tohka." Yuki said.

"N-no...that can't be possible."

"Haru?" Tohka asked. "You've grown you're taller than me now!"

"What?"

Tohka moved towards Haru. "I never thought I would see you again." Tohka said wrapping her arms around him.

Haru looked up at Yuki who nodded as if giving him permission before wrapping his own arms around Tohka. "It really is you!" He said letting her go.

She smiled and nodded. "Mhm"

"Then what are you doing over here with me?" He asked pushing her over to Yuki.

"H-Haru what?"

"Go on I'm not watching."

Yuki smirked once again putting his arms around Tohka and her around him. "I missed you so much" he said.

"Me too" Tohka sighed. Letting go of Yuki who moved his hand to cup the side of her face. They leaned their heads against each other's. And Yuki could finally let go of all the fear and sadness that had filled him for so long and he let it out in the form of a single tear.

All the while Haru was watching them with a small smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

"The acts making it to the finals are...The twisted twins and Spider man seven dwarfs!" The crowd cheered and Michiko walked over to congratulate the two acts making it to the finals. Sure she was upset she didn't make the finals but in a talent show singing won't get you very far.

"Congratulations!" Michiko said to the Twins who were from TGA, she didn't know them too well but she thought she should be nice. Then she went over to the other act saying the exact same thing. Spider man and the seven dwarfs were from KH which Michiko found to be a good thing, for having one act for each school in the finals meant that the schools were equally talented...but when one act gets the prize for winning well...that will be a little different.

Michiko walked off stage to try and find Tohka but couldn't manage to find her in the thick crowd of people that were filing out of the hall, people were bumping into her left and right and so she decided to walk outside instead of getting suffocated by the mass of people. But to her dismay there was almost as much people outside as there were inside. 'My god' Michiko thought to herself. 'I hate people' she took her phone out of her pocket and texted Tohka and being a teenager used only one word. OUTSIDE.

She took her headphones out of her pocket plugged them into her phone and began to walk around looking for her purple eyed friend. As she walked away from the crowd she could help but notice a orange head of hair walking in the opposite direction of her. 'Bye Kyo...' She thought. She really did miss him and she was happy she bumped into him but she wished she could hang out with him a little longer...or maybe take a photo as a memory but sometimes life just doesn't go your way.

Michiko put her songs on shuffle as she walked along through the school grounds. She had a collection of songs from different bands and she was yet to find her favourite song she liked them all. "Finally" she said when a song called "little black dress" came on. She really liked this song because she believed to song to be a a smart break up song. She hummed along to the tune as she walked along.

Michiko found herself wondering off towards the gardens and of course away from the crowds. There was no sign of Tohka but if Michiko knew her friend and she did Tohka would find her way to the garden as well. So for now Michiko laid down on the bench opened her phone and scrolled through some Tumblr posts.

Things like: Harry Potter, Jokes about Australia, Jokes about America, Band memes, lol cats and creepy posts all made an appearance. What could she say Michiko loved Tumblr.

She laughed when one particular post came up: I SMELLED FOOD IN MY HOUSE. SO I WALKED OUT TO SEE WHAT MY PARENTS WERE MAKING. THEY SAW ME AND MY DAD YELLED "HA YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS!"

MY PARENTS MADE A BET TO SEE IF I WOULD COME OUT OF MY ROOM WHEN I SMELLED FOOD...THEY WERE RIGHT.

"What's so funny?" Someone asked. She looked up to see Rieka.

"None of your business" She growled standing from the bench taking her headphones out and putting phone away and clenching her fists.

"Oh really because I have something really funny to tell you!"

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"Oh just that you know first the rat failed and then you failed, your meant to be!" Michiko started to shake with anger "hmm remember that time Tohka went to the hospital because she couldn't defend for herself" Michiko was about to blow. "And then you tried to save her but you couldn't and you have no other friends because your not friends with me. Just think about it if you chose me over her then you would be popular.."

"I don't believe in having popular groups or the weird group or the nerds or anything like that we are just people but you...you are a bitch"

"Oh yeah well you are pathetic!"

"Pathetic oh really? How so?"

"You just are it just comes with you you are a nerd and your weak."

"Oh yeah would you like to test that theory?" Michiko asked. "I am a black belt what belt are you up to?"

A look of horror spread across Riekas face. "Um...I...ah..."

"I thought so" Michiko said pulling up her sleeves. "This is for treating everyone as if they are below you and for the way you always act like you are queen of the frickin world!" Michiko raised her fist about to punch a rather scared looking Rieka square in the face when someone wrapped their arms around her from behind. "No Michiko don't scoop down to her level." Michiko let her arm fall to her side and when the arms around her disappeared she turned to stare into the purple eyes of Tohak.

"But she deserves it!" Michiko exclaimed.

"Yes she does but if you take it out on her you are just falling to her level you are above her Michiko don't let her get to you."

"B-but!"

"No buts! Now listen to me" Tohka said putting her hand on her friends shoulder. "You are kind and sweet and smart, Rieka is the exact opposite, now leave her be...and besides she is already gone."

"What!" Michiko exclaimed turning around. "Damn"

"Michiko?" Tohka asked bringing the girls attention to her. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Michiko asked confused by her friends words. "Nothing happened to me."

Tohka smiled a sweet smile at her friends before her smile faded into the straight face she wore so often. "You never lash out at anyone, you usually just make a smart comment and walk away...what happened?"

"She got on my last nerve that's what happened!"

"She was playing her mind games, she wanted you to react and you did you gave her what she wanted."

"How do you know so much about this?" Michiko asked a little shocked. Tohka smiled but then walked away down towards the main gate not answering. "Tohka!" Michiko called after her causing the girl to run but Michiko could still hear her laughter as she ran with her out the main gate and towards Michiko's rather large home.

When the two girl reached the estate they were both out of breath. Michiko was the first to recover from her breathlessness but Tohka had fallen into a coughing fit. "You...okay?" Michiko asked still kind of out of breath. Tohka nodded. As she found herself unable to talk. "You sure?" Michiko asked patting her friends back.

"Y-yeah" Tohka said finally finding her voice. "I'm...f-fine..." Michiko nodded taking her friends hand and leading her inside.

"Welcome home m'lady" one of the maids said opening the door.

"Mei how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Michiko?"

Mei bowed her head. "I'm sorry m'lady"

"Mei...Michiko is fine!"

"Sorry M'Lady...oh um...Michiko..."

"Good, now Tohka and I will be upstairs if you need us for anything, in fact why don't you take an early leave?"

"B-but I still have to do the laundry."

"I can do that later now go off home and be with your family!"

"Yes m'la...Michiko" Mei turned to leave but looking as if she remembered something very important she turned back. "Um...before I forget the mail arrived today it is up in your room...I hope you don't mind...um...goodbye."

"Thank you Mei and goodbye!" Michiko turned to Tohka with a smile on her face. "Now I think this calls for a stupid session!" She grabbed Tohka's hand once more and dragged her up stairs. A stupid session would be when the girls turned up the music as loud as they could and dance around like idiots grabbing hairbrushes and lip sinking with them and sometimes dress up in weird clothes! It was really a lot of up but could only be done on certain occasions such as parents going to another country for the holidays meaning they were alone.

When they got to her room Tohka couldn't stop wondering how Michiko could live with her room as messy as it was. "How do you live like this?"

"I'm lazy" was the response.

"No kidding..." Tohka said sitting on the bed.

Michiko only smiled. "Oh hey have you finished the final assignment for the year?"

Tohka nodded. "Yeah handed it in yesterday you?"

"Um...no not yet..." Michiko said. 'That's strange' Tohka thought Michiko usually handed her assessments in on time. It was only a small assessment for mythology that they had received two days before the end of school to hand in durning the first week of holidays.

"Okay so what song should we listen too?" Michiko asked.

Tohka who was now laying on the bed turned her head to look at her friend. "You choose I don't really care what's on"

"Oh come on where is the fun in that!"

"Just choose a song!" Tohka laughed.

"Fine whatever you want!" Michiko took her phone out and started scrolling though the song trying to find a good one. Well they were all good ones but if she could find one Tohka had never heard before that would be great! While she was doing this Tohka decided to look through the mail. Most of it was addressed to Michiko but one in particular was addressed to her. While Tohka was staying here her mail would be picked up by Mei and then bought here for her to read, at first she argued against it but alas she could not win. Michiko's mother was very good at persuasion. She was a lovely woman and she liked Tohka but sometimes she could be a little too kind.

The letter read:

My dearest Tohka.

It has been years since I have last seen you and I do wish for you to come and see me in the near future. Of course you will have to remain hidden unless you want a certain rat to be punished for your mistake.

I want you to come and visit me on the 16th of December for my birthday, you will be spending time with me until the 18th as to give us a few days time together I do miss you but I believe you can never going to long with out a little discipline. So this means you will spend it within the confines of your special room. And no one apart from Hatori and myself are aloud to see you.

I am so looking forward to your visit.

Akito.

The letter was short and too the point but it still sent shivers down Tohka's spine. Akito wanted to see her and what scared her most was that she had to spent three days with him wait...The 18th was two days ago! There was no way she was going to be able to make an excuse for this.

She looked at the time the letter was sent and found that it had been sent one week ago! The letter was late and so was she! She looked at Michiko who was still scrolling through her songs. She sighed. It was then that she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and when she took it out and opened it she dropped it to the floor in shock. "Tohka are you okay?" Michiko asked hearing the sound of the phone making contact with the floor.

"Y-yeah I'm fine just a small accident."

"Hmm okay well I found a song to play just let me plug my phone in and then we can go all stupid."

Tohka nodded not really paying any attention anything Michiko was saying. She got off bed and picked her phone up off the ground. She looked at the phone and read the text again. 'I CAN SEE YOU' it was from an unknown number which was even scarier. "O-okay what song have you picked?" Tohka said putting her phone away trying to calm her nerves.

"Death of a bachelor! By Panic! At the disco" she smiled. Michiko did really like that band, Tohka didn't, but she gave it a chance just to listen to it...

"Okay then!" Tohka smiled. Michiko smiled too and started dancing around the room. Tohka however laid back on the bed with an oof. "I will join you in a minute I just want to listen to the song first."

"Mkay!" Michiko laughed still dancing around the room like an idiot. Tohka smiled and pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. She unfolded it and just stared at it. 'Oh Yuki...' She thought. The picture was of herself and Yuki sitting at the piano. She smiled at the photo before folding it back up and putting it away. She sat up and watched her friend dance around the room. The song soon finished and it was Tohka's turn to choose a song. She took out her own phone and scrolled through the songs. "So what did you think of the song."

Tohka looked up from her phone. "I must say it isn't my favourite but if you like it then I guess it's okay..."

"Yeah well I like songs like that, I like bands...and you like songs from movies and to shows and the occasional song from a band or real artist."

"Every song is a good song Michiko. But everyone likes different things you like bands like Panic! At the disco and I like things from movies like les miserable and Alice in wonderland."

"Yeah yeah yeah just choose a song." Tohka smiled and nodded. She continued to scroll through her many songs until she found one she was sure both of them would like. 'What A Girl Is' by Dove Cameron.

"This is an okay song!" Michiko said.

"Well yeah I guess so too!" Tohka said as she finally joined Michiko with dancing around the room like an idiot. Jumping on the bed and throwing pillows at each other and throwing dirty clothes around the room grabbing hair brushes and singing along.

"I'll show you what a girl is! Cause all of me is perfect!" Tohka's sang while jumping on the bed.

"I'm braking through the surface to show you what a girl is!" Michiko finished joining her friend on the bed. The both collapsed onto the soft mattress as the song finished. "Okay you choose one" Tohka said.

"Kay" Michiko said getting up off the bed. "How about dear no one by Tori Kelly?"

"Yeah that's a good song!" Tohka said siting up. Her phone buzzed again as another text message was sent through. She opened her phone again to find another text from the unknown number. 'IM OUTSIDE' Tohka quickly closed the phone. They must have sent it to the wrong number...right?...RIGHT?

The song started to play and she forced her fear into the back of her mind got up and started dancing with Michiko again.

Again they were jumping around on the bed and throwing clothes. "Dear no one this is your love song!" Both girls sang. And when the song finished once again collapsed on the bed. "Okay you choose...one..." Michiko said getting interrupted by the doorbell. "That's strange I'm not expecting anyone..." Michiko said getting up. "I'll be right back you stay here."

"No wait Michiko!" Tohka said grabbing her hand.

"Tohak what is the matter?" Michiko asked concerned as the doorbell rang again.

"Here read this" Tohka said handing Michiko her phone and opening her texts. She waited as Michiko read the texts with wide eyes.

"Why'd you not tell me about this?" Michiko asked.

"Because I didn't think it was anything important! But then after the second text came and the doorbell rang I freaked." The doorbell rang again. Tohka walked to the window and looked out to the front yard. A black car was pulled up in the driveway and a man dressed in all black he even had black hair, and when the man looked up his piercing cold eyes met with Tohka's lavender ones and fear consumed her. The man smirked at her before he kicked down the front door. "Michiko we have to hide...NOW!" She grabbed her friends hand and dragged her out of he room.

"W-wait...what?" Michiko was scared and confused.

"He kicked down the front door!" Tohka whispered moving her into one of the spare room s and pushing her into the closet joining her in an instant closing it and locking it from the inside. "He kicked down the front door we need to stay really quite!"

"B-but" Michiko stuttered but Tohka put a hand over her mouth.

"No buts now Sshh!" They could hear someone downstairs yelling and screaming smashing things. Tohka curled up into a little ball in the corner of the closet and Michiko sat there eyes wide too shocked to react. It felt like hours that they sat there in that closet just listening for any sound though it was around every ten seconds they heard something being thrown and the sound of things smashing met their ears.

Michiko sat there next to her friend who was right now rocking back and forth tears streaming down her face and hands over her ears. Michiko just watched her wondering why she was so scared...of course she was scared as well but she wasn't crying she wasn't moving and some might even say it didn't look like she was breathing. She was frozen in fear...Tohka was having a breakdown.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Someone screamed from down the hall. "WHERE IS THE RAT!" Michiko looked at Tohka eyes wide as she cried in the corner. She flinched when someone smashed the door to the room they were hiding in down. The man started to shake the closet pulling the door away from its hinges and pulling Michiko out of the closet. "WHERE IS SHE!" Michiko didn't react just shook with fear. The man tightened his grip on her arm causing her to scream in pain. "Where is the rat?" He asked again in a lower tone that Michiko found to be even scarier from when he was yelling.

Tohka remained hidden in the corner of the closet remaining unseen. "WHERE IS SHE!" He screamed again dragging a screaming Michiko out of the room. This was when Tohka jumped back into action. Her body stopped shaking and her hands fell to her side as she got up and walked out of the closet, and then she broke into a sprint.

"Michiko!" She said running after them. "Michiko no!" She stopped in the hallway seeing Michiko pressed up against the second story railing with the man holding her there threatening to push her over. Michiko was crying as he pushed her harder against the railing. "I will ask one more time" he said his voice low and frightening. Michiko shook her head more tears forming in her eyes.

"Akito stop!" Tohka screamed causing him to turn his head.

"Ah my little rat it is nice to see you again" he smirked his voice dark.

"Tohka w-what is he talking about?" Michiko asked tears streaming down her face and at closer inspection Tohka could see a bruise starting to form under her left eye. Akito had hit her. Tohka looked at her friends bruised face and then bought her eyes back to her God. "L-let her go!"

He smirked and evil smirk and his voiced deep and filled to the brim with poison he said. "As you wish" and he pushed her over the edge. Michiko screamed but her screaming was silenced when she hit the floor with a deafening thud and a few heart breaking cracks.

"No!" Tohka screamed running over to were Akito was.

"Be careful what you wish for Rat!" He smirked pushing her down the stairs and then walking away towards the front door, but then he turned and looked at Tohka laying at the bottom of the steps blood coming from a rather nasty head wound. "You really should have come to see me you disobedient rat" he spat and then walking out the front door.

Tohka lay there horrified for a second before getting up running after him. The pain was almost unbearable, getting pushed down the stairs though was not the worst thing She had suffered at the hands of Akito and so she was able to push the pain away for now. She ran past Michiko's bloody form laying limp on the ground (an extremely hard thing to to) and out the front door to see the black car driving away down the street in a rush. Tohka stood there shaking for a moment when the smell of smoke caught her attention, she turned back to the house to see smoke coming out of the windows and the glow of a fire coming through as well.

"MICHIKO!"


	8. Chapter 8

"MICHIKO!" Tohka screamed as she watched smoke engulf the house. "MICHIKO!" She screamed again running towards the burning building but a hand gripping her arm held her back. "Let me go!" She screamed.

"I can't let you go in there you will die!" Tohka turned around at the sound of the croaky voice to see a complete stranger holding her back. "You will die now listen to me you need to come with me I have called the fire brigade! Now follow me' you have obviously been hurt already!" she said pulling Tohka away from the house. But a silent anger filled Tohka. How could someone not see this was a problem? How could this lady be so calm about this? Smoke was quickly filling the sky and the fire was growing faster than you could say burn!

Tohka yanked her arm away from the strange woman. "No! I can't do that my friend is in there she needs me!" Tohka ran back to the house ignoring the protests of the woman behind her right now the only thing on her mind was Michiko and how she had to get her out of there before she burned to death. The moment she was within the house however she almost regretted coming back. The heat was unbearable and the smoke was so thick Tohka could feel it getting stuck in her throat choking her. She covered her mouth with her arm as she continued to walk through the burning building. 'Come on Michiko were are you?' She thought. "MICHIKO!" She called again but then falling into a coughing fit for when she had called her friends name she had inhaled a lot of unwanted smoke. "Mi..*cough cough* Michiko...*cough cough cough*" Tohka had started to stumble as she walked through the fire and it didn't help that now pieces of wood were now falling from the roof. Her uniform was getting ruined but Tohka took no notice. She never liked the uniform anyway. "Michik...o...Mi...ch...i...ko!" Tohka struggled to call out and she could no longer force the pain into the back of her mind and tears formed in her eyes though the evaporated before they could fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. A creaking noise bought Tohka back to reality and she only had a split second to move out of the way before a wooden beam came crashing down were she was standing just a second ago. Though in her hurry to move out of the way she tripped over something and fell face first onto the burning ground. Tohka turned to see what she had fallen over only to discover it was none other than Michiko. "M..i...c...h...i...k...o..." Tohka wheezed. She moved to sit beside her friend. "W-wake...u...p" Tohka pleaded shaking Michiko trying to get her to open her eyes. "P-please..." Tohka was begging to tire and she knew she wouldn't be able to make it much longer, her lungs couldn't take it.

Tohka tried to wake her friend again. "P-please Michiko...I...n..e..e..d y-you..." Tohka shook her friend harder and harder each time but nothing was working. A load bang sounded above the two girls and Tohka had to hurry to move Michiko and herself out of the way of yet another falling beam. Tohka started to cough again and this time she couldn't stop, her chest started to tighten and she knew if she stayed within the building much longer her breathing would come to a halt and Michiko and herself would most certainly perish. She looked to her friends ash covered face. "M...*cough* ichiko I need you to w-wake up...please! *cough cough cough* she looked over her friend and upon closer inspection it appeared that Michiko wasn't breathing! "NO!" Tohka screamed! 'I give up!' Tohka though collapsing next to her friend. Tohka closed her eyes welcoming the darkness but...something bought her back to the light. Tohka opened her eyes again to greet the sight of the burning building above her. But somewhere within the building came the sound of laughter. Tohka turned her head to where the sound came from to see two children running around one chasing after the other. 'Get out!' Tohka wanted to scream but she found herself unable to make a sound. One of the children stopped running while the other continued but ran out of view appearing to fade away. The child that had stopped slowly turned to look at her and his lavender eyes bore into her own. Yuki. "Tohka!" He said smiling. Tohka smiled back at the young Yuki who only appeared to be five or six. "Tohka!" He said again smiling. He continued to smile as he faded away. Tohka reached her hand out to him but as he faded darkness had also begun to cloud her vision and this time Tohka remained there...in the darkness unable to awaken.

Back at the Sohma house the trio had just returned home from the talent show. It was late and the sun had long since disappeared beyond the horizon. It took them three hours by car to get back home from Tokyo and Hatori had just dropped the three tired teens off back home and was now on his way back to the main estate. "Ah hello children how was your day?" Shigure asked coming out of his office.

"It was a lot of fun!" Tohru said. "Tokyo girls academy is really big...In fact everything about Tokyo is big." Tohru smiled.

"Well it is the capital" Shigure giggled. "Now what about you too?" He asked directing his question to Yuki and Kyo. "It was quite enjoyable" Yuki said taking a seat at the table.

"Yeah that's only because his stupid fa club got up on stage and sung their stupid "prince Yuki" song!"

"Do you think o wanted that stupid cat?" Yuki asked standing from the table facing Kyo.

"Oh yeah! I bet you asked those stupid girls to sing that song!" He smirked. Today was the day he was going to beat that damn Rafa!

"I hated it you stupid cat I hate that club!"

"Then why does it exist?" He asked, he knew Yuki was about to snap and this made him rather happy.

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!" Kyo lunged at Yuki his fist outstretched but Yuki dogged, Kyo kept throwing punches and Yuki just kept blocking them. Tohru and Shigure were standing off to the side a little shocked at how fast the boys argument had progressed. "Please don't ruin the house again...oh...my poor poor house" Shigure sighed as Kyo's fist went through the paper door after Yuki dogged yet another one of his failed attempts at hitting him. "I-I think I'm going to start on dinner" Tohru said walking into the kitchen.

"Yes and I...ill call Aya!" Ayame said skipping off into his office to call his life long friend.

In the kitchen Tohru was gathering all of the things she needed for making dinner. 'Now what should I make?' She thought to herself as she grabbed the pots and pans out of the cabinet. "Oh I know!" Tohru said out loud. "I'll make fish for Kyo and leek soup for Yuki and...rice balls for myself and Shigure!"

"Oh miss Honda you don't have to make three different meals" Yuki's voice sounded from the door.

"Oh Yuki!" Tohru said turning around to face the grey haired boy. "I don't mind really and besides Kyo doesn't like leek and Shigure has been wondering when we would have rice balls again and I know how much you like leek so..."

"You really are too kind miss Honda." He smiled making her smile also.

"Did you have fun today Yuki?"

"Why yes I did...oh and you do not have to worry about what Haru said the other day he over emphasises things I was just tired the other night and he was worried over nothing I am sorry for worrying you."

"Oh no no no you don't have to apologise for anything it okay" she smiled again and like always Yuki found himself smiling along with her. And so the began the task of making dinner...well Yuki chopped the food that needed cutting and Tohru was doing the rest because Yuki was scared he would burn down the kitchen if he even touched the stove.

Up on the roof Kyo was pouting. He had just lost to that damn Yuki AGAIN! "Why is it always him?" He asked himself staring up at the stars. A sudden memory struck him. 'Aren't the stars beautiful Kyo?' Came Michiko's voice into his smiled at the memory. He never thought he would see her again but then at her sudden appearance today...well. He had to keep himself from laughing when she asked for her hundred dollars. Was it possible he still cared for her? "Yeah right!" He spoke. "I was just a kid a stupid kid and besides she probably already has a boyfriend!" The thought of this made him feel angry but what should he be angry about he liked Tohru right? He sighed and jumped from the roof. He had to go and see the Master and get this out of his head. He could smell the dinner Tohru was making and he felt guilty about leaving but he just had this feeling that the Master knew something he didn't. And so he ran as fast as he could back to Sohma house...something he thought he would never do again. When he got there he stopped starring up at the huge gates in front of him. He hadn't been here in almost a year and he didn't know why he felt fear when he saw the giant gait but fear had never stopped him before so he pushed them open with a loud creek not really caring if anyone woke up.

He made his way through the estate towards Kazuma's dojo. The place he had found his first real home. When he lived with his mother he never really felt like he had a home but when he alive S with Kazuma he really did feel like he belonged somewhere. He made it to the dojo and didn't even bother knocking he just barged in Kazuma would know who it was anyway. "Kyo?" Kazuma asked coming around the corner.

"I knew you would know who I was."

Kazuma looked at Kyo like he was stupid. "Your the only one who doesn't doesn't knock"

"Yeah well why should I? I mean I used to live here after all."

Kazuma smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"Michiko" Kyo said crossing his arms. A look of horror crossed Kazuma's face at the sound of her name. "I saw her today we got into a fist fight and she seemed very happy to see me...no one is ever happy to see me oh and she asked me for one hundred dollars!"

Kazuma sighed. "I knew this would come up eventually but not this soon...come with me..." He said leading the cat into the office. "I was just watching the news before you arrived so please excuse me..but I would like it if we kept it on."

"Whatever!" Kyo said getting slightly annoyed sitting in a chair across from his Master. "I don't care if the news is on, Tohru was making dinner when I left and if I'm fast enough I can make it back in time for dinner and not get her all worked up about me running off. Now what did you want to tell me?"

Kazuma sighed and pulled out an envelope. "This is from Michiko, I haven't opened it and it's for you." He handed Kyo the letter and waited for the orange haired teen to open it, but Kyo wasn't making a move. "Are you going to open it?" Kazuma asked.

"Shut up!" Kyo growled. "I was just...thinking...part of me wants to open it and the other..."

"Is scared?" Kazuma finished.

"Yeah...I guess..." Kyo sighed. "Okay I'm opening It!" He said ripping open the envelope and taking out the piece of paper that was inside and began to read.

Dear Kyo.

I have been told I must leave for Tokyo in the morning for my parents company has become very popular and my mother thinks it would be best if we moved to the capital, my father...well I don't really care what he thinks.

Anyway this means we will never have the chance to see each other again and for that I am really sorry. Even though we may not have gotten along quite as well as I would have wanted but what we had was satisfaction enough.

I don't want to go and I hate that I have too but I guess I have no choice. And I know this is really cheesy but that's just what I am...I am a cheesy cheesy person...well I guess you already knew that...um yeah to get on with the point of cheesiness here is a poem I found that reminded me of you.

I am so glad that I met you

Although our acquaintance wasn't long

You have made a big impact in my life

And it is thanks to you

Why I remain strong

Your friendship means the world to me

Believe me, it truly does

And I just wanted you to know that

From me, you will always find love

Now we are going our separate ways

Maybe never to meet again

As long as our friendship holds true

Our connection will forever stand

We may not have been best friends

But that is just a title

For the kind of friendship we do share

Is more active than it is idle

I am going to miss you

I know we said we would keep in touch

But that is what everyone always says

But it never seems to mean much

So this is why I am telling you now

How much you truly mean to me

Because anything could happen in the future

Tomorrow is something I may never see

Yes, I am going to miss you

And I wish you the very best

And please always try to remember

That you are truly blessed!

Hehehe...see cheesy. Anyway I wanted to write this to let you know you will always find friendship in me, even if we never see each other again. Though one day I hope to bump into you again and when I do I will be strong enough to beat even you (I hope)

So in the hopes of seeing you again I say goodbye and good luck for the future.

Yours truly Michiko.

P.S.

When we do meet again make sure you have my hundred dollars!

Kyo smiled at the letter. And like Michiko said it was definitely cheesy but he liked it none the less and the little part at the end about the money made him laugh. "Wow" he said handing the letter to Kazuma to read. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. The letter was really sweet but he knew she didn't just write it. Kazuma had kept it hidden from him for all this time! This made him angrier than before but he knew Kazuma had a reason for everything he ever did...well most of the time. "So?" He asked.

"Well it's a great letter but..."

"But what?"

"Well...she is a girl...and she doesn't know about the curse I told her to leave the class so you wouldn't get hurt and she would have to get her memory of you erased."

"You WHAT?" Kyo screamed. "You told her to leave!"

"Kyo I did it for you!"

"For me really?"

"You were getting to close to her and she was getting to close to you!"

"What about Tohru she knows about the curse and she and I have become very close...kinda..."

"Tohru is different!"

"How so?"

"She just is!"

"Well fine I'm leaving!" Kyo raged getting up from his seat and storming out of the room. He was filled with rage! And the range just seemed to grow and grow and then..."KYO!" It was Kazuma and he seemed friended somehow.

"What?" Kyo growled turning back to look at his Master.

"Come back to the office you need to see this hurry!" Kyo could hear the fear in his Masters voice and so he rushed back inside to Kazuma's office. He didn't need to ask what was wrong because the moment he was back inside the office he saw his Master staring at the TV in horror. Kyo sat back down in his chair and watched the news report that was now playing.

"House fire in uptown Tokyo surprises residents of rich neighbourhood. Two girl were rescued from the fire and were rushed to the nearest hospital in a critical condition. Both girls are the age of sixteen and attend Tokyo girls academy on the account of the uniform both girls were wearing. Though both girls seemed to be severely injured before the fire though only time can tell for sure. The two girls Michiko and Tohka are right now in Tokyo hospital. The girl Michiko is right now under surgery and the girl Tohka we have heard nothing about on the account of her medical status being completely private. It is no surprise that this story is a sad one bit let's be thankful no one else was hurt."

Kyo sat there in horror...Michiko had just been rushed to hospital...because of a house fire. He knew it was his Michiko it couldn't be anyone else! And besides agter the news report they showed pictures of the two girls in the fire and one of them was defiantly Michiko!


	9. AN

**Hello my friends...well...people that read our stories. I am sorry to say this but the person that was writing this story with me has turned against fruits basket forever claiming that she hates it and wants nothing to do with it and her character was Michiko...and I just don't feel right thinking that her character will be in this story but she won't be there to write for her and so we have come to the decision that Michiko will be leaving this story, we know that Kyo deserves someone and so for the fans of Kyo X Tohru we will be paring the two of them instead of My friends OC.**

 **But I myself am not a fan of Kyo X Tohru (feel free to shun me) and so this will be more of a Yuki X Tohka fanfic. I know I will probably lose a lot of readers because of this but such is life...again I am really sorry but my friend was the one who owns Michiko and she doesn't want her to be in the story anymore so there is nothing I can do.**

 **i do hope you all keep reading this story even if there is less Kyo Romance...**

 **Fabulousfriends.**


End file.
